The Spectacular Star Kids: Orgins
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Nicholas Shay has had many great adventures in his past. But the Star Kids was not the first time he became a hero. Explore his origin and how he discovered his powers and used them to become a hero of The Mushroom Kingdom. As he travels through the mysterious land, he is hunted by The Reaper. Now he and Princess Toadstool must rally up kids to save both her kingdom and the world
1. Chapter 1 Legend of The Mushroom Kingdom

Chapter 1: Legend of the Mushroom Kingdom

Before life began in a galaxy far from our own, there were….. the Star Spirits. No one knows where they came form, but only that they held the power of 7 elements. That is how Star Haven was created. The world lived in harmony for some time. The Star Spirits had a great power hidden in them, and like all great power, most people desired it for good, and others for evil. Thus began the fight for Star Haven. So many battles raged over the planet and soon they started to take place on a planet called Earth. Just when hope seemed lost for Earth, legend told of group of warriors that would defend the planet called…. Star Kids. That's where I came in and became a legend and turned into something….. Spectacular. But this wasn't the first time I faced myself with a great challenge.

"NICHOLAS!" shouted my uncle, "Get your ass down here! We're leaving!" "I'm coming!" I said, "Moron." "Hey, I heard that!" he said. I was packing up my stuff and heading downstairs. There was a big terrorist attack in our city of New York and my uncle Johnson forced us to leave. I wanted to stay and fight but my uncle forbade it and forced us all to go. I was so angry because that meant I had to leave my best friends behind. I packed my stuff in the car. "Nicholas…." Said my mom, but I ignored her and got in the back. "Take care dude," said one of my friends. "Come back soon," said another. My best friend Colleen was coming to my car and was about to give me something. Uncle Johnson started the car and took off. "What the hell man?!" I asked. "Don't cuss boy," said Johnson. "Really now, don't you think that's rude?" asked my mom. "I don't give a damn," said Uncle Johnson, "And secondly, what did I tell you about hanging around girls?" "They're nothing but trouble," I said sarcastically as if I really cared. Which I didn't because I know that's a lie.

"Now that you're away from them you can keep focused on what's really important," said Uncle Johnson, "Business." That's right. My uncle wanted me to become a business man and start a family business one day. But I didn't really focus on that cause I wanted something more. To become a musician. We were driving to a new house on Forest Road. There were a few neighbors but not much. We went inside the house. I started taking stuff to my room. "Why am I even here?" I asked as I put some stuff away, "I should be in New York trying to help my friends through these hard times. But here I am stuck in a boring house." I went downstairs to get me a snack. "Nicholas…" said my mom. "What do you want?" I asked. "I…. I know its hard," she said. "Moving far away and abandoning your friends to fend for themselves against terrorists when you know you can do something?" I asked as I got a chocolate chip granola bar, "Why would that be hard?" I walked away. "Nicholas…." Said my mom.

"Its extremely hard for me," I said, "But who cares right?" "I care," said my mom. "Then you might have thought to ask me before you moved our family away from New York." "Nicholas!" said Uncle Johnson, "That is no way to talk to your mother." "Screw off," I said. He pushed me to a wall. "When I'm talking to you, you listen to me!" said Johnson, "I don't care if you miss your friends. You're better off without them. Now go fill out some practice forms." "There's actually something I need to talk to you about," I said. "Well whatever's on your mind we're always here to talk about it," said Uncle Johnson. "Well… I wanna become a musician." "Absolutely not!" said Uncle Johnson, "No nephew of mine is going to be a musician!" "But its what I wanna do," I said. "There is no hard work in music!" said Johnson, "You need to work hard in order to get money." "This is my life!" I said. "Don't make me hit you!" said Johnson, "Now get up to your room." I went upstairs.

"Johnson what is the matter with you?!" asked my mom. "Do not baby him when I'm talking to him," said Johnson, "He needs to learn." I was going through some old books. I found something from a library around here. It was called "Legend of The Mushroom Kingdom." I looked at some pages and read about a kingdom and saw a picture of a beautiful princess named Toadstool. I put it in my old bag. "This is something worth looking at," I said.

A few minutes later I was walking outside and saw my brother Isaac building a playground. "Good to see you're up," he said. "You made this?" I asked. "Yeah," said Isaac, "I figured I could do something to make you not bored for the rest of your life. And check this out." He pressed a button. A dome appeared around the playground. "Now you can play in rain or snow," said Isaac. "You're pretty smart for a twin brother," I said. I played around. "I'm gonna go for a little stroll around town," I said. "Ok, but be back before…" He failed to notice I was gone. "Supper…." He finished. I was walking around town. It just seemed like a boring place and it didn't have the same feel as New York. I thought I was going to have a boring life here. I thought my days of freedom and happiness were over. But then I found something that changed everything. I was looking at a strange green pipe. I was nothing but darkness. "Hello?" I asked. There was an echo.

I looked down and I still could not see anything. I went deeper and fell in. I was sliding down the pipe and found myself in a new town. "Where am I?" I asked. I looked around and I was looking at people with mushrooms on their heads. I looked at the book I had. "This couldn't be…" I said, "It is." I looked around and was amazed at what I saw. I walked around. "This has to be a dream," I said, "I fell pretty deep in that pipe." There were so many interesting things. I was amazed at what I saw. There were people in a crowd surrounding a blonde haired girl. "Please leave me alone!" she said. "Make us," said one of the guys. I went over to see what was going on. "Hey!" I said. They were all facing me. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm just a stranger from a strange land," I said. "Well we're the Tryclyde clan," said the first guy, "And we don't take kindly to strangers." "Yeah," said the second guy, "This girl owns us some money." "I don't buy it," I said. "Well if you wanna help this girl that means you get punched too," said the first guy. He punched me and I dodged. "Missed," I said. He tried to punch me and I dodged again. "Missed again."

He landed a punch on me and I stood there like a rock. "My turn," I said. I jumped around and started knocking them out with my punches and kicks. "That kid's strong!" said the first guy, "Let's get outta here!" They all started running. Oh I forgot to mention, I had super speed, strength and agility, and I didn't know why as a kid. I went and confronted the girl. She was blushing and her heart started beating faster. "Are you ok?" I asked. "I'm fine," she said, "Thank you." I helped her up. She looked a little bit taller than I did. "You're pretty strong for a little guy," said the girl. She went around me and smiled. "You're not from around here are you?" she asked. "I actually came from a green pipe," I said. She gasped. "Then that means the legend is true," she thought to herself. "You're a nice boy," she said. "So this place actually exists," I said as I looked at my book. "Of course," said the girl, "There's also a princess that watches all over this town." "Think I could meet her?" I asked. "Not really," she said, "The castle is guarded by her older brother who happens to be an expert swordsman. He may be young but he could cut you to shreds. Literally." "Wow," I said, "What am I gonna do now?"

"I have an idea," she said, "You spend the day with me today, and I'll get you a special pass to the princess' castle." "Really?" I asked. "Yeah," she said, "She's a great friend of mine. Uh oh." She saw someone and went somewhere to hide. I saw an old man with a brown mushroom on his head. "Have you seen a young girl around?" he asked, "She has blonde hair and she's a little taller than you." "No sir," I said. They kept looking around. "Thanks," she said. We spent the next few minutes walking around. We went to a few stores and some other places. "So what's this princess like?" I asked, "Is she pretty?" "Well….." said the girl, "You could say we're Siamese Twins." We both laughed. A few minutes later the sun was starting to set down. "Looks like the day is over," she said, "Thanks for today." "No problem," I said. "This is the only time I've ever experienced being this kind of girl who gets to have fun like this."

She looked at the sky and sang something in japanese. "Ten no Okoku wa, anata no ratio ni watashitachi o michibiku. Aku kara watashitachi o hozon shite, sono kokei kara watashitachi o iji. (Heavenly kingdom, guides us to your lights. Save us from evil and keep us from its sights)." "That was beautiful," I said. "That was a lullaby my mother use to sing before she and my father passed away," said the girl. "Oh," I said. "But I'm glad to have found somebody I can relate to," said the girl. "My name's Nicholas," I said, "What's your name?" She blushed. "Let's play again sometime," I said. Before she had the chance to speak some strangers came to us. "Girl, we know who you really are!" one of them said. They tried to get her but I got in their way. "Back off!" I said. This gave time for the girl to run. The strangers ran away. "That'll teach them," I said. I saw a star on the ground connected to a necklace. "This belongs to that girl," I said.

I went through the pipe and got back home in time for dinner. "So how was your day buddy?" asked my dad. "It was really fun," I said, "I went down a strange pipe to an unknown world called the Mushroom Kingdom." "You must be living in your imagination," said my mom. "Its true," I said, "There were people with mushrooms on their heads, and this girl…." "GIRL?!" shouted Uncle Johnson. "I wasn't finished fatso," I said, "Anyway she's taking me to meet this princess…." "I forbid it!" said Uncle Johnson, "No nephew of mine is going to be friends with any girl. Especially a princess!" "This is my life and I'm gonna do whatever I want!" I said. "Boy you will follow my rules!" said Uncle Johnson, "Now go upstairs!" "You're such a douche!" I said as I punched my uncle in the nuts and ran up to my room. "Serves you right," said my mom. She went upstairs.

"Honey you really shouldn't be using that language around your uncle," she said. "Well its true," I said. "I can't argue with that," said my mom, "The point is, you shouldn't let people get in the way of what you want, even when they say no." She patted my head. "If you want to be friends with a girl you have every right to," she said, "And those fairytales you tell could make good stories. Just be yourself and you'll make a living out of it." She kissed my forehead and walked out. I looked at that necklace. "Be myself," I said.

Minor note: I am working on another story besides this one. It's the 4th story of The Spectacular Star Kids. Leave any comments or reviews you have for this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 First Day of School

Chapter 2: First day of School

It was Saturday afternoon and I was heading off to the pipe. I jumped down and landed in the Mushroom Kingdom. I saw the castle. A guard was standing at the gate. "Halt," he said, "What business do you have here young man?" I showed him the necklace. "The princess' necklace," he said, "You found it." "May I come in?" I asked. "Please," he said. He hit his spear on the ground and the gate opened and I went in. "Hey," said a young boy, "That kid went right past you. Are you blind?" "Relax Cloud," said the guard, "He has special access." "Oh. Well that's ok then," said Cloud. I went into the courtyard and saw someone looking through a window. "Um…." I said. "Nicholas…." She said. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "I haven't told you your name have I?" she asked as she turned around. It was the girl from yesterday but she was in a dress. "I am Toadstool, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. I was blushing. I gave her back her necklace.

"I had a dream about a world of darkness and monsters ruled over our world," said Toadstool, "But then from out the shadows a boy appeared holding this necklace. I knew you would be the one." "The one to do what?" I asked. "To save our land," said Toadstool, "The legend tells of a boy who would fall from the pipe and is sent to fight off an evil man behind a cloak carrying a scythe." "That sounds like a scary thing," I said. "It is," said Toadstool, "He terrorizes our world with nightmares and demons and is summoned by….." A man with strange skin appeared in the courtyard. "Greetings princess," he said as he bowed, "I have just met with the chancellor. The plans will proceed as discussed." "Tatanga," said Toadstool, "It is rude to come into the courtyard unannounced, especially when I have a guest." "I only serve to protect this beautiful kingdom," said Tatanga, "And you are the most beautiful thing of all." "Save your flattery and leave my sight," said Toadstool. "As you wish," he said as he left.

"Who was that guy?" I asked. "He was Tatanga, the sorcerer of the Mushroom Kingdom," said Toadstool, "He is said to have some resemblance to Ganondorf, but a little different. But I see in his evil eyes that he is the one who symbolizes the dark clouds." "Oh," I said. "I have told many people but they would not believe me," said Toadstool. "I believe you," I said. "Thank you," said Toadstool as she gave me a hug. "No problem," I said. She spent the next few minutes explaining to me how the Mushroom Kingdom was created and why the legend was so important. "Are you sure you should tell me all this?" I asked. "You believed my tale when many others didn't," said Toadstool, "Which is why I believe in you." I blushed. "But I didn't do anything special," I said. someone appeared behind me. "This is Zea, a Sheik in training," said Toadstool, "And she's my bodyguard that Cloud brought for me." "Princess Toadstool has told me about you boy," said Zea. "She did?" I asked. "Yes," she said, "You were a brave boy to defend her from those strange people." I blushed a lot. "I'll do it," I said. "Do what?" asked Toadstool. "I'll protect you with my life," I said, "No matter what it takes, I'll be there." "Nicholas…." Said Toadstool. "I'll keep the Mushroom Kingdom safe from anyone who could harm it." She smiled. "And I'll make sure nobody gets their hands on this Star Spirit," said Toadstool, "There are 7 others in the world and if we find them we could keep this world safe forever. Be careful ok?" She kissed my cheek and I blushed. "See you later," I said. I headed back home.

Later Toadstool was looking up to the sky. "You're just crazy about that Nicholas Kid," said Cloud. "He's kind of sweet," said Toadstool blushing. "You know, I could try and find out the school he's going to and get you signed up," said Cloud. "You would do that?" asked Toadstool. "Of course," said Cloud. Toadstool hugged him. "Oh thank you!" she said. A few days later me and Isaac were heading up to our new school. "So this is what school is like here," I said. I started heading in. "Remember Isaac," said Johnson, "You need to talk to the teachers about extra credit opportunities. Get your and your brother's GPA up for the college applications." "That's quite a few years away," said Isaac. "Its never too soon to think about your future," said Johnson. "Attention students," said the teacher, "We have new classmates joining us. Isaac and Nicholas Shay." We entered the classroom. "He looks cute," said somebody. "There is one more new student with us today," said the teacher, "Her name is Toadstool and she happens to be a princess."

Toadstool entered the room and she saw me. "Nicholas?" she said with a smile, "IT IS YOU!" she came at me and gave me a big hug. "Looks like Nicholas was telling the truth," said Isaac. We spent the entire day together. We were at the playground playing together. Toadstool saw somebody hiding under a bush. "Is someone there?" she said. A young girl with green hair came out. "Don't be afraid," said Toadstool. "Hi," she said. "Don't worry," said Toadstool, "We can be friends." "Friends?" asked the green hired girl. "Yes," said Toadstool as she held out her hand, "I'm Toadstool." "I'm…. Saria," said Saria as she took her hand. So for the next few days we were spending time together and having fun. I saw a poster and on top of it there were spelling "Rush". I saw 3 people with a guitar, a bass, and a drumset. "Nice poster huh?" asked somebody. I was looking at a guy with glasses. "I'm Sebastian, Max Sebastian," said Max. "I'm Nick," I said. "Nice name," said Max, "Looks like you discovered your first rock and roll poster." "What's that?" I asked. "Only the best type of music," said Max, "Come on, I'll show you the music room."

He took me to a room where there were posters of "Rock Bands". "Wow," I said. "Impressive huh?" he asled. "Yeah," I said. I saw Toadstool looking at some CDs. "I've only seen stuff like this on TV," she said. "You have TVs in your world?" asked Toadstool. "Yeah, our worlds are much alike," said Toadstool, "Only most of our people have mushrooms on their heads." "True," I said. "Aren't you gonna be a musician?" asked Max. "My uncle won't let me," I said, "He thinks it's a waste of time." He scoffed. He found a guitar and gave it to me. "Try this one," he said, "And here's a guitar pick. You play along with me." He played a riff and I played along with him. "That's 'Rock n Roll' by Led Zeppelin," said Toadstool. He played another riff and I played with him. "Let there Be Rock," said Toadstool, "By AC/DC." "You're pretty good," said Max. We were at the playground. Toadstool got on the swing and someone stopped her. "Hey!" she said.

"Looks like you don't know the rules," said the boy, "Cough up some dough, then you get to play." "Let me go!" she said. "Nobody tells Magnesium Kanoski what to do," said Magnseium. "Hey Fart Face!" I said. He turned to me. "What do you want shrimp?" he asked. "Leave my friend alone," I said. He pushed me. "Hey!" I said. I got back up and he pushed me down again. "What are you gonna do shrimp?" he asked. I got mad. "That's it," I said. I stepped on his foot and he screamed in pain. "That's what you get," I said. He tried to punch me and I jumped and did a spinning kick to his face and he fell down. "Let this be a warning," I said, "You mess with her again I'm gonna beat you up so bad your teeth will pop out every time you open your mouth!" I put my fist near his face. He made a run for his money. "Thank you," said Toadstool, "That was really brave." "Can I push you on the swing?" I asked. "Sure," she said. I pushed her and she started laughing. "This is fun," said Toadstool. "Can I tell you something?" I asked. "Sure," said Toadstool. "You're my best friend," I said. She giggled and said, "Nicholas, you're my best friend too."

Later that night I was flipping channels on my TV in my room while Isaac was looking out the window. "Nicholas!" said Johnson. "What, Uncle Johnson?" I asked. "I need to talk to you," he said. "I'm kinda in the middle of something," I said. "Right now!" said Johnson. I went downstairs and saw him mad. "Have you been bullying kids in school?" he asked. "No," I said. "Well how come this little boy's mother came to talk to me." I saw Magnseium with his mother. "You told this little boy you were going to beat him up," said Johnson. "You don't understand," I said, "He's been doing terrible things!" "That's not true," said Magnesium. "No matter what a person says you don't resolve with violence," said Johnson, "And I told you to give up Katate!" "I just wanna make friends," said Magnesium with fake tears, "I don't have any friends in school." "Nicholas you tell that little boy you aren't going to hurt him!" said Johnson. "But you don't know…" I said. "Now young man!" said Johnson. "Will you just let me…" I said. "THIS IS NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION!" he shouted. "I'm not going to hurt you," I told Magnesium. "If I hear one word about you fighting in school it is over for you!" said Johnson. He turned his back and Magnesium flipped me off and taunted me.

I went at him and started beating up on him. Johnson pulled me off and smacked me in the face. "What the hell is wrong with you boy?!" he said. "He taunted me!" I said. "I did not," said Magnesium. "Nicholas, I did not sign you up for school to get into fights!" said Johnson, "No video games for 3 weeks!" "Goddamn it!" I said, "Will you just listen to me you fat-ass!" He smacked me again. "Nicholas its one thing to threaten to beat up a little boy!" said Johnson, "And its another to use offensive language in this house. So now you're punished with no ice cream for a month!" "Aw come on!" I said. I knocked something from his desk. "5 extra weeks of no video games for breaking that glass!" said Johnson. I went upstairs to my room and slammed the door. "2 more weeks of no ice cream for your attitude!" said Johnson. I shouted the f word. Toadstool overheard everything. She went down the pipe. "If only I could help him," she said. Later my parents came up to my room. "Nicholas, I'm sorry about your uncle's behavior," said my mom, "You're always a good boy. I forced him to take off his grounding." "I'm gonna buy you ice cream on the way home tomorrow," said my dad, "Good for you standing up for that little girl. I'm proud of you." If anyone could be trusted it was my parents. They knew I was a good boy.

I heard someone cry for help. I went out the house and saw a bus about to fall off. "I better do something," I said. I ran super fast to where the bus was. It was close to falling off the bridge. I grabbed it by the back. "Don't you….." I said. I pulled it back up with all my strength. A lot of people were watching me. The bus escaped my grip and fell. I jumped down and caught it and realized I was floating. "How am I doing this?" I asked myself, "Doesn't matter." I pulled the bus back up and put it to safety. The kids and other passengers got out safely. "What kind of kid are you?" asked someone. "One of a kind," I said. They all cheered as I ran off. The next morning I was outside while my parents were watching the news. There was a story about what I did. "My brother was on there," said someone, "He saw what that boy did." "What the hell did that boy do?" asked Johnson. My dad came to where I was. "Son," he said, "We've talked about this. You need to keep this part of you a secret." "But those people were about to be hurt," I said, "What was I supposed to do? Let them die?"

"YES!" said Johnson as he came out, "You were supposed to sit there and do nothing!" "That's not right!" I said, "Moses didn't stand by when his people were being treated horrible by all those slave holders." "How dare you even dream of using those powers to 'help' people!" said Johnson, "Nobody would want to be friends with a mutant like you." "I'm not a mutant!" I said. "What did I tell you about raising your voice at me!" he shouted. "Johnson…." Said my dad. "Keep your mouth shut!" said Johnson. I pushed him. "I don't care who you are!" I said, "You don't talk to my dad like that!" "That's it!" he said. He pushed me on the table. He took off his belt and started beating me. "YOU. WILL. NOT. BACK. SASS. ME. LIKE. THAT!" he said with every beat. I was screaming in pain. My mom was watching. "That's enough Johnson," she said with tears in her eyes, "That's enough." "Next time you think twice about talking to me like that," said Johnson, "Get out of that dream cloud and realize we're trying like hell to repair your life."

"Or ruin it, like the life you ruined back in New York," I said. "He has a point," said my dad. "And you know what sad part is?" I asked, "Its that I had this gift and I couldn't even use it." "So your super powers are a gift," he said. "You're damn right it's a gift," I said, "And if your weren't so short sighted, you'd let me go back there to prove I can do something." He slapped me and I fell down. My cheek was bleeding. "Well if you weren't so short sighted, you'd be grateful for the life that you have," he said as he walked away. "Grateful my ass," I said. I went back to my room.


	3. Chapter 3 The Test of a Knight

Chapter 3: The test of a Knight

I was watching TV with my brother. Captain N, my favorite show was on. It went to commercial break. "You know Isaac, Uncle Johnson is really close to pulling the final straw," I said, "One of these days I am gonna run so far away that I will be able to brag about it." I looked out into the town. "I would…." I said before he gave me a wafer bar, "I would rather sneak out with Princess Toadstool, follow her to the nearest private area, and make out with her all night than go on living where I do now." "Wow," he said, "You must really want to get out of here." A commercial came on. "Hi there kids of the world," said somebody, "Is a family relative pushing you to the final straw?" "Yes," I said. "Do you wanna run so far away that you'd brag about it?" asked the person. "Yes," I said as I got closer to the TV. "Would you rather sneak out with your special someone, follow her to the nearest public…" said the person. "Private!" I said. "Private area and make out with her than continue living where you do now?" asked the person. "YES!" I said. "Then run to….." said the person. Isaac changed the channel. "Let's see what else is on until Captain N gets back," he said. "Gimme that!" I said. I changed it back. "….Orphan City," said the person, "Where happiness is just a footstep away."

My dad came in with his guitar. "When I came home a string was broken on my guitar," he said, "But somebody fixed it. Who was it?" "It wasn't me," said Isaac. "I fixed it," I said, "I'm sorry for touching what was yours." He clapped his hands. "Hey, why don't you come with me for a bit," he said. He was driving me to a music school where he was teaching at. "Wow," I said, "So this is where you go on the weekends." "That's right," he said. He brought me in. I saw some kids with different instruments. "Hello kids," he said. "Hello Mr. Shay," said the children. "Who's the little guy?" asked a parent. "This is my son Nicholas," he said, "I brought him here because he has a keen interest in music." "Hi," I said. "He fixed a string on my guitar, and apparently he's been playing with it and has some good knowledge," said my dad, "So I invited him to play for us." He gave me his guitar. "And don't worry about messing up son," he said, "Mistakes are to learn from." I started playing a little for the children and they were amazed. I did the intro to "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin.

A girl with a trumpet was listening to me and came to the front. "He's amazing," she said. "Someone likes him," said another student. "Shut up," said the trumpet girl. "Ok," said my dad, "One of the students is gonna play a note and you have to guess it." One of the students played a note on the piano. "That's F," I said. Another student played a note on a xylophone. "C," I said. Someone else with a guitar played a chord. "That's an A minor chord," I said. "Amazing," said one of the students, "He has perfect pitch." The trumpet girl was coming closer and she dropped her trumpet. I picked it up and gave it to her. "I believe this belongs to you," I said. "T-t-t-thank you," she said as she blushed. "So where did you learn all that stuff?" asked my dad. "A friend from school named Max," I said, "He's really talented." "Nice," said my dad. I saw him and a group of friends. "Hey dude!" he said. We spent the next few minutes having fun with music. "I think you should have this," said my dad. He gave me a CD and a how to play book by the band "Rush." "You mean I can have this?" I asked. "That's right," he said, "And this guitar." He gave me one of his guitars. It looked like a Fender Telecaster. "Thanks dad," I said.

"AHA!" shouted someone. My Uncle Johnson barged in the doors. "I knew I'd catch you snooping around here!" he said. "Johnson you have no right to be here," said my dad. "I have every right to be here!" said Johnson. He pulled him to the side. "What. Do you think. You're doing?!" he said. "Just teaching Nicholas the ways of music," said my dad. "I thought I made it clear that he is not allowed to become a career musician," said Johnson. "But he's really good at it," said my dad, "I'm thinking about having him as one of my students…" "Hell no!" said Johnson, "He has to study business!" He took the CD from me. "Hey!" I said. "That CD is his," said my dad. "I don't allow him to listen to rock music in this house," said Johnson, "Didn't you read Chapter 1?!" He grabbed my hand and took me to the car. "What the hell's your problem?" I asked. "The Devil's body count, that's my problem," said Johnson, "Don't you know what 'Rush' stands for?! Rouges Under Satan's Hellfire!" He threw the CD in the trash and pushed me in the car. "I had a nightmare that some crap like this might happen," said another kid, "If he misses Alex Lifeson's Guitar Solo, he won't be able to continue with his life." "Jack, don't jinx it," said Max, "Nobody's missing that concert."

"Why did you do that?!" asked the trumpet girl. "I am keeping him focused on business," said Johnson. "Its his life," said someone. "Yeah," said the trumpet girl as Johnson walked away, "You can't force him to do what he doesn't wanna do! You ain't got no right!" He turned around. "What did you just say?" he asked. "You ain't got no right!" said the trumpet girl. "Its time you learn some respect," he said. He snatched her trumpet from her. "Give it back!" she said. I saw what was going on. I reached and took off the child proof lock and got out. "You think you're gonna make a living with this piece of crap?!" said Johnson. He was taking it to the river. "Give me my trumpet!" said the trumpet girl. "This is what you get for talking back," said Johnson, "You lose your precious instrument." "Johnson!" said my dad. "Say goodbye to your trumpet!" said Johnson. He was about to throw it. "Give her back the trumpet you fat-ass!" I shouted. He turned to me.

"You want it?" he asked, "Go on. Take it." I looked down. "No?" he asked, "Then get your ass in the truck!" I went back to the truck. "It seems to me like your kids are forgetting their place," said Johnson. He gave the trumpet girl back her trumpet. "That was brave of him," said the trumpet girl's mother. "He brought this on himself," said her father, "And she's not allowed around boys and even to look at them." "Enrieo, she can be friends with her!" said her mother. He slapped her. "Show me some respect!" he said, "Do not disrespect me." "There you go," said Johnson, "Show your wife that you're in control."

He drove me back home. That would be the only time I ever got to see that school. Or…. So I thought. I was heading home and saw Toadstool at my house. "Toadstool?" I asked, "Hey." "Hi you," she said. "Your little friend came over to play," said my mom. "I knew you would be a little busy to come to my house so I decided to come to yours," said Toadstool. She gave me a hug. She noticed blood on my face. "What happened?" she asked. "My uncle threw me in the car and drove me back here," I said. She put a bandage on my head. "You're a sweet boy," said Toadstool, "Why would he treat you like this?" "Cause he's a jerk," I said, "He always makes me work and I never get to play or do what I want until its 100% perfect. That's why you see blood in some spots." "Well he clearly doesn't see the potential you have," said Toadstool as she hugged me, "But I do." "Sorry again for being late," I said. "Its ok," said Toadstool, "You mom is really nice." "Yeah," I said.

We spent the day together and the next few days together as well. I used some of my uncle's money to buy Rush tickets and was gonna ask Toadstool to come with us to the show. I was looking at the sky. "If only they knew what I could do," I said, "I just wanna show everyone what I'm capable of." "What's stopping you?" asked someone. I turned around and saw that old man from the market. "You're that guy I met at the market," I said. "Don't be frightened Nicholas, I mean you no harm," he said, "I'm Toadsworth." "How do you know my name?" I asked. He laughed and said, "I know more than just your name." He sat down in a chair. "As I heard you're friends with the princess," he said. "Yes," I said, "And you're her….. guardian?" "Close," he said, "I'm the chancellor of the Mushroom Kingdom." "Ok," I said. "You have great potential and you weren't able to use it completely," said Toadsworth. "Yeah," I said.

"Well what would you say if I were to tell you that you would have the chance to get noticed in our world," said Toadsworth. "What?" I asked. "There have been rumours of a giant terrorizing Kongo Jungle and none of our best knights could defeat him," said Toadsworth, "But if you were to go, we might stand a chance." "I'll do it," I said, "I don't have anything going on." "Before you go, take this," said Toadsworth. He gave me a staff. "What's this?" I asked. "The king's powerful weapon, the Lion Staff," said Toadsworth, "This bad boy won't break no matter how hard you hit something." "Cool," I said. I went in my room and got my lucky hat and hid the Rush Tickets I had in my jacket (actually somebody else's. SPOILER!). I was heading to the green pipe. Toadstool greeted me when I came down. "Hi Nicholas," she said. "Toadsworth sent me on a mission," I said, "I'm going to a place called Kongo Jungle." "You mean that place where the kongs live?" asked Toadstool. "How'd you know that?" I asked. "I know a lot of things," said Toadstool, "You should take me with you." "Huh?" I asked. "I wanna see this place for myself," said Toadstool, "I hear its really cool."

"So where is this really cool place?" asked Cloud. "Its in Kongo Jungle," said Toadstool, "Can I go with him?" "Hmmm," said Cloud. "Please?" said Toadstool with a smile. "Its ok with me," said Cloud as we were about to go, "As long as I go with you." We were heading to Kongo Jungle. "I like your hat by the way," said Toadstool, "Its really cute." I blushed and said, "Thanks." Cloud was listening to us talk. "Just look at you two little seeds of romance blossoming through the kingdom," said Cloud, "If mother and father were here, they'd be thrilled. With you being betrothed and all." Be-what?" I asked. "Betrothed," said Cloud, "Engaged." "In other words…." I asked. "One day you two are going to be married," said Cloud. We both blushed. "Can we move on?" we asked in unision. We kept going. We saw some houses in trees and tall branches. "The place looks deserted," said Cloud. "No, there's people here," I said. I went to a door and knocked. "Hello, is someone there?" I asked, "Hello?" "Maybe they're in trouble," said Toadstool.

I kicked the door down. Someone in the shadows was watching us. "Who's there?" I asked. I saw someone jump out. I pushed Toadstool out the way and he punched me on the forehead and it hurt. Like hell! "Its just as I feared," said the person. It was a gorilla. "What the hell was that all about?!" I said as I got out my staff, "That didn't tickle!" "Please forgive me Mr. Bully!" said the gorilla, "I know it was foolish to attack you." "But…. I'm Nicholas," I said, "Who's this 'Bully'?" Some other apes and monkeys came out. "Its just a little boy," said one of them. "Maybe it's the legend," said another one. Toadstool got a wet towel and put it on my head. "That'll help," she said. "Forgive me for the rude awakening," said the gorilla, "I am Donkey Kong, the future ruler of Kongo Jungle." "You're that gorilla that I read about," I said, "You fought an army of crocodiles and saved this entire island." "That's right," said Donkey Kong. "Donkey Kong!" shouted an old ape, "Who is it?!" "SHUT UP CRANKY KONG!" said Donkey Kong, "Anyways I…" "DONKEY KONG!" shouted Cranky Kong. "CRANKY KONG DRINK YOUR BANANA JUICE!" said Donkey Kong as he headed upstairs.

We heard rumbling. "What was that?" I asked. Footsteps were getting louder. We saw a giant turtle with a purple shell and one spike on it. "Its Bully!" shouted a gorilla. They all started running. "Alright," I said, "Finally some excitement!" I got out my staff and went out to face him. "Well well," said Bully, "A rat from the kingdom came to face me." "Stop babbling and let's fight!" I said, "I've been waiting for this my whole life." He tried to attack me and I dodged and jumped to the other side. "Over here turtle breath," I said. "You think you're tough don't you?" he said. He tried to punch me again and I grabbed his hand and pushed him back. "How's that?" I said. "I was fooling with you before, now I'm gonna kick your ass," he said. "We have to help him!" said Toadstool. She ran over to give me some support. "Toadstool wait!" said Cloud. She was running faster than he was. "Hey!" she said. She threw a pebble at her. He looked at her and she ran. "Get back here!" said Bully. She went to find somewhere to hide. A hand caught her. It was Bully.

"Help!" she said. "Don't bother, cause its not gonna help," said Bully. "Put my sister down!" said Cloud. He tried attacking him with his sword. It did nothing but dent him. DK saw what was going on. "Get on my back, kid," he said. I got on his back and he took me to where Bully was. "Here I come princess!" I said. I went charging at Bully and saw Cloud. "Cloud?!" I said. I jumped up so I wouldn't hit him and accidentally hit Bully in the jaw. He dropped the princess. I jumped up and caught her. "Are you ok?" I said. "You saved me," she said. "Yeah," I said. I was blushing. "Hey guys!" said Cloud, "AM I INTERRUPTING?!" I went over to fight Bully and DK joined me. I jumped up and down avoiding his attacks and DK performed powerful ground shakes with his hands. "Cloud, get outta there!" said Toadstool. "Just a regular guy with a sword," said Cloud, "I didn't ask for all these giants, and this fighting, and these earthquakes!" "Take this you big bully!" I said. I kicked him in the face and he fell into a river heading for a waterfall and fell down. "You'll pay for this shriiiiiiiiiiiiiimp!" he said as he fell down. A shrimp looked around and thought someone called him.

A bunch of kongs came out and saw everything. They cheered my name. "Excuse me, pardon me," said Toadstool trying to get through, "Best friend coming through, which would be me." "And her brother," said Cloud. Toadstool gave me a hug. "Look, don't make a habit of this," said Cloud, "There are other ways of getting attention." "I'll try to remember that," I said. Toadsworth came by and saw everything. "Toadsworth, I…." said Toadstool. "You wanted to guide Nicholas, and I understand," said Toadsworth, "Let's go home." A few minutes later we were riding home in a carriage from the castle. "Looks like my lucky hat did the trick," I said. "It looks like the legend is true," said Toadstool. "Come on," said Cloud, "Even though he defeated that giant monster, that doesn't make the legend true. He still has to take on this Reaper, whoever he is." "He will," said Toadstool. "Who is this reaper?" I asked. "A deadly spirit," said Toadsworth, "He terrorized many people with nightmares and demons. The chosen one gathered a team of heroes and defeated him long ago." "And I suppose, he returned from death somehow," I said. "No one knows," said Toadstool, "But I feel he just might return."

We made it to my house. "Thanks for the drop off," I said, "And for the staff." I started to walk in. "Wait," said Toadstool. I stopped. "There's something else I want you to have," she said. "What is it?" I asked. "Something a brave knight deserves for saving a princess," said Toadstool. "I'm not a knight," I said, "I'm just a boy." "Well, brave boy then," said Toadstool, "Close your eyes." I closed my eyes. She was leaning towards me and it looked like she was about to kiss me. Johnson opened the door to my house. "Its time to come in Nicholas," he said. He was obviously looking. "I'm in the middle of something," I said. "Get in here," he said. "Can't it wait?" I asked. "Nicholas you get in this house right now," said Johnson. "But I…" I said. "RIGHT NOW young man!" he said. I sighed in frustration. "I'll have to take your gift later," I said. I went inside. "As for you, there's one thing I'd like to make very plain," said Johnson as he turned to Toadstool, "No nephew of mine is going to be seen with any girl on this planet. Especially a…. a blonde haired princess!" He slammed the door. "Who spit in his tomato soup?" asked Cloud. "I heard that!" said Johnson.

I was putting some stuff down. "I have told you repeatedly to stay away from girls," said Johnson, "They're nothing but trouble." "Toadstool is nothing like the girls you faced," I said. "I didn't move our family outta the city and make the sacrifices I made just so that you could throw it all away on _girls_ and rock bands, and all of this childish junk!" said Johnson. I was just about pissed off from his lectures. "Toadstool ain't nothing like those girls!" I said. "Listen here," said Johnson, "You are not friends with any girls. I will not allow you near girls and I will not allow them in this house! I hope we're clear on that." "The hell we're clear," I said. He smacked me. "You will show me some respect one way or another," he said, "And you forgot something." "No I didn't," I said. He pointed to a sticky note. "Oh," I said. "I'm glad to know you take sticky notes," he said, "You owe your mother an apology big time! Get in there and apologize!" I went to the living room. "Mom…" I said.

"Honey, you don't have to apologize," said my mom, "Its your…." "The hell he doesn't," said Johnson. "I'm sorry," I said, "I lost track of time because…." "Because you were flouncing around with that girl!" said Johnson, "Your mom had to wait at the bus stop alone and your dad had to take time off work to pick her up." "Johnson it is no big deal that Tristan had to get me home…." Said my mom. "You will not defend this boy!" said Johnson, "Your father is facing problems at work and its entirely your fault!" "Johnson that is enough!" said my mom, "You're not the parent. I am. And I say Nicholas is not in trouble." "I cannot believe you would consider raising this ungrateful mutant!" said Johnson, "You're a weak spineless fool!" "Shut up you fat piece of sh….." I said. "Honey please," said my mom, "He's still your uncle." "I don't give a damn!" I said. "Boy you better watch your mouth!" he said. "You watch your mouth before I shove my fist in it!" I said. He pulled out a "Rush" CD. "I also found this in your room!" he said, "What have I told you about listening to this satanic group!" He threw it on the ground and it broke. "Is this where you learned your bad language?!" "No!" I said, "I learned it from your dumbass mouth!" "That's it!" said Johnson. He pushed me down and was about to beat me again until he looked at the watch.

"I'm gonna be late for my meeting," he said, "That makes you the luckiest boy alive. But if you put another toe out of line, there will be consequences." "Whatever," I said, "Asshole." "What did I tell you about calling me that!?" said Johnson. "Liana," said Johnson, "You won't be able to get your son to respect you until you learn to control him with an iron fist, like your brother." "Don't you think you're…" said Liana. "Shut up," said Johnson. He got in a car. I saw him drive away. I turned on a computer. "He's gone," I said. "He seems like bad news," said Toadstool on the monitor. "I know," I said. "I guess I can give you that present after school tomorrow," I said. I saw the "Rush" Tickets in the jacket. "I have something to give you too," I said, "I think you'll really like it." "I'm glad," said Toadstool. "Heaven forbid I become a person like Uncle Johnson," I said, "A person who lies to kids, keeps them from the things that they desire, and smokes cigarettes."

Johnson was driving to a place called Blue Shell Business Boarding School. "So that's my situation," I said, "I have a boy who I want to be a business man and he just throws it all away on a girl." "Seems like you have a rodent problem," said the headmaster, "Maybe I can help with that." "I'm glad you see things my way," said Johnson, "I'm thinking about having him removed from that school and sent here until college so he can stay focused on his studies." "Now that's something we do here," said the headmaster, "Here at Blue Shell Business Boarding School, students do not stop until their work is 100% accurate. If they make even one mistake, we make them start all over." "And let me just say right now, that if there is one word about him acting up, I will punish him very severely and make him respect your authority," said Johnson. The headmaster turned around. "Well Johnson was it? If you're thinking that recklessness and disobedience can get a student expelled from here, think again," said the headmaster, "Now should you choose to send Nicholas to Blue Shell Business, it may punish him, even for the slightest mistake, but it will never cast him out, even for the largest one. So here are students, here to stay." Johnson shook his hand. "Its an honor to do business with you," he said.

Looks like Johnson has something planned to keep Nicholas and the princess separated for good. Will it work, or will Nicholas find a way out of it? Tune in and find out. And for the people waiting for Star Kids IV, I have some writers block and I am trying to think of new ideas. But Chapter 2 will come soon, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4 Secret of The Star Spirit

Chapter 4: Secret of The Star Spirit

(Disclaimer! I owe nothing of Nintendo or any recognizable quotes that anyone might recognize)

I was waking up from a dream I had about me and Toadstool and it was morning. The phone rang. I reached to get it. "Hello?" I asked. It was Max. "Nick, we have a bit of a serious situation," said Max, "They're freaking gone!" "What's gone?" I asked. "What the hell do you think, the Rush Tickets!" I suddenly realized what they were talking about. "Gone?!" I asked, "Where are they?!" "I don't know, look at what you had on the last few days!" said Max. I saw the jacket and checked the pockets. I found them. "I got them," I said. "Thank god!" said Max, "So did your uncle ground you because of that one day?" "No," I said, "But even if he did, would that stop me? See you guys at school." I hung the phone up and a book fell on my head. "Beans and ice!" I said. Johnson came in the room. "Nicholas, its time to get up," he said. I got up. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm just getting some fresh air," I said. "Well get changed, and don't think about putting on that dirty jacket."

"Why?" I asked. "Its dirty laundry firstly," said Johnson, "And you're already walking on thin ice young man so I would not go any further if I were you." He turned around and I saw the tickets. "Now I have business trip at work and your parents will be out of town so Toadbert is gonna watch over you," said Johnson, "And if you've been sneaking off to that girl's castle or playing that satanic Rush music…" He turned around just as I was about to get them. "Need I remind you of the consequences?" "G-grounded for a month with no video games?" I asked. "Smart boy," said Johnson. He gave me some clothes. "Now take these before they go out of style," he said. I was heading to school. "Hey, doesn't that geek look like Nick?" asked Jack. "Dude," said Max, "I think that geek is Nick." "Hey dork!" said Jack. I flipped them off. We were at the playground. "Dude, what's with the get up?" asked Jack. "Trust me, you do not want to know," I said. "Well at least we don't have to worry about him for the weekend since your cousin Toadbert is watching you," said Max, "Now where are the tickets?" "Tickets?" I asked. "Dude you left them at the house?!" asked Jack, "Are you nuts?"

"Hey," I said, "It wasn't my fault." "Oh no?" asked Max. "My uncle had me under a barrel," I said, "After that little sneak out, I had to let him watch me dress." "Dude, if he even smells those tickets, he's gonna destroy them!" said Max. "Relax," I said, "He's gonna be gone all day and the tickets are perfectly safe. I asked Toadbert to keep them hidden when he gets here." "Ok, so we'll just meet at your house," said Max. "And then we'll head over to the megadome to see Rush!" "A few hours from now I get to see my first rock band," I said, "This is gonna be awesome." "I never thought your parents would let you do this," said Max. The bell rang. "See you guys later," I said. A few hours later I was back in the playground during recess sitting with Toadstool. "You can't stop looking at that staff, can you?" she asked. "Its really awesome," I said, "It won't break no matter what I hit." "I'm glad you're enjoying it," she said. I remembered I had an extra ticket for her, and thought that now was the time to ask her." "Hey Toadstool?" I asked. "Yeah?" she asked. "Um… I was wondering if you're not busy today…" I asked blushing."I'm never too busy," she said. "Well, some friends and I are going to a concert tonight….." I said, "And…. I was wondering…. If you want… maybe we could…"

A microphone was feeding back. "Nicholas Shay, please come to the office," said the principal, "Nicholas Shay, come to the office immediately." "Give me that microphone!" said someone familiar, "Nicholas Shay, this is your uncle!" I suddenly realized who it was. Everyone in school was laughing. "You are in big trouble young man!" he said, "What I found in that stinky sweaty jacket of yours has me more than angry. You get your little ungrateful ass outta that seat, and get into this office!" My friends overheard everything. "There were albums, guitar picks and even some old guitar strings in there!" said Johnson, "But the biggest thing I found really made me angry!" I was scared out of my mind. "How dare you do this to your own family!" said Johnson, "How dare you humiliate us after we worked so hard for you! You took my hard earned money, and you and your dumbass friends spent it on Rush Tickets!" I was heading to the office. I saw Uncle Johnson holding the tickets. "Sit!" he said. Toadstool joined Max and Jack and were watching me sit. My mom and dad were talking to Johnson.

"Brother darling, I don't think you understa…." Said my mom but was interrupted. "Oh I understand perfectly!" said Johnson, "And so will Nicholas when he never sees that little princess friend of his again." My mom knew what he was talking about. "Y-you're sending our son to that horrible boarding school?" she asked. "What else can I do?" asked Johnson, "Albums, magazines, guitar books that's one thing. But tickets? Tickets?!" I was listening to the conversation. "Do you have any idea what this means?" he asked, "That your son is no longer contempt merely listening to their awful music and looking at photos of their satanic faces. Now he wants to see the devil in the flesh, he wants to reach out and touch pure evil! And with that girl no less!" He took a cigarette and smoked it and set the tickets on fire. I watched in horror. "Its been a long time coming for your son," he said, "But he is finally going to receive the kind of discipline he deserves. Its time for him to grow up!"

Johnson drove me to Blue Shell Business Boarding School. The headmaster came out. "So this must be the little troublemaker," he said, "Welcome to Blue Shell Business Boarding School." He was showing me around the school. I saw kids being forced to work hard and they didn't get any breaks. "Start over!" said one of the teachers. He hit a child. Some kids were being forced to push boxes down to other areas. One child got tired and fell down. "Get up," said another teacher. She tried but she couldn't. "I said GET UP!" he shouted. He whipped her. Toadstool followed us. "I gotta get him outta here," she said. I was horrified at what I saw here. "Well here's your new room," said the headmaster. He threw me in and shut the door. "Tomorrow, begin instruction on him and be tough as nails and make him work til his bones crack," said Johnson, "And I don't care how long it takes! He will respect me." I sat on a chair with my face covered. Then I heard the door unlock. It was Toadstool. "I knew I would find you here," she said. I gave her a big hug. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you," I said. We were sneaking out of the school. I heard voices.

"Johnson, you don't know what you're doing…." Said my mom but was interrupted. "I know EXACTLY what I'm doing!" said Johnson. "Nicholas needs to spend time with other kids like him and see other opportunities," said my mom. "The only thing he needs is to give up that goddamn dream of his!" said Johnson. "No nephew of mine is going to become a career musician!" "You're keeping him from knowing about what the world has to offer," said my mom, "You can't do that!" "I'm his uncle!" said Johnson, "I can do whatever I want!" "If you were half the man our father was you'd…" said my mom. "I am ten times the man our father was!" he said as he pushed her down. The headmaster got a whip and started hitting her. I heard a crack of the whip. The headmaster was beating her. "I'll teach you some respect," he said. I was looking through a window and saw everything. "I have to get my baby!" said my mom. "I said no!" said Johnson. He whipped her again.

"Stop it!" said someone, "Somebody's got to stop this!" He kept whipping her. "YOU! WILL! RESPECT! ME!" the headmaster shouted. He whipped her again and again and again and she was close to bleeding. I had to stop it. I grabbed a wrench. "Stop it," I said quietly. I was running to him. "Stop," I said as my voice got louder, "Stop it! Leave my mom alone!" "Nicholas?" said Johnson. I threw the wrench at the headmaster and he fell out of a window to the ground. Everyone saw. "Out of my way," said a teacher. He saw the headmaster's body. "Who did this?" he asked. "Up there!" said a kid, "It was him!" Everyone was looking at me. I started running. "Nicholas!" said my mom. I kept running. Isaac stopped me. "What's going on with you?" he asked. I turned from him and kept running. I ran far away from that school. Isaac followed me on his scooter. "Nicholas!" he said. "Leave me alone!" I said. "No, wait," he said. "You heard what happened," I said, "I killed somebody!"

I kept walking. "We can deal with that," said Isaac, "I can make it so it never happened." "Nothing anybody can say can change what I've done," I said. "Nicholas, people saw what you did that day and they think you're a hero," said Isaac, "They will think the headmaster was hurting someone and they'll think you're innocent of killing him!" "What they think doesn't matter!" I said, "Especially to Uncle Johnson. I can't stay here anymore." I kept walking. "Nicholas…" said Isaac. "NO!" I said, "Everything people think about me isn't true! I'm not a hero here. I'm just a freak. Its better if I disappear from this world." "What do you mean?" asked Isaac. "If you were me you would know," I said. I walked away. "Nicholas…. Please," said Isaac. "Goodbye brother," I said. I kept running away. "Nicholas!" said Isaac, "Nicholas!"

After a few minutes of running I was finally far from the boarding school. Someone stopped me. "Found you!" he said. It was Cloud. "What do you want?" I asked. "I've been following you from the boarding school," he said. I knew what he was talking about. "Cloud, please let me explain," I said. "No need," he said, "I saw everything when I picked up Toadstool." "Cloud please," I said, "I didn't mean it." "Yes you did!" said Cloud as he put his hands around my shoulders, "He deserved it. And you gave it to him." "What?" I asked. "You stood up for what you believed in," said Cloud, "The princess sent me to get you to live in our world." "I'll do it," I said, "If its for Toadstool." We went down the green pipe to her world but something wasn't right. There was fire around the castle. "What's going on here?" I asked. Some bone soldiers were formed and came at us. "Haul ass!" I said. We tried to run but they surrounded us. "Where do you think you're going?" one of them said. They tried to attack but I blocked with my staff.

"Not so fast!" I said. I was fighting them and Cloud got out his sword and started fighting. I heard a scream. It was the princess. Some dry bone soldiers were trying to get her. "Hey bone bags!" I said. They turned to me. "Hands off the princess!" I said. I jumped on one of them and they fell to pieces. I threw my staff at one of them and it went flying back to me. "Wow," I said, "This staff has more powers than I thought." "Nicholas!" she said as she gave me a hug, "I knew you'd come back for me." "Of course," I said. "Glad to have you join us," said a voice. It was Tatanga. "I knew you were behind all this," said Toadstool. I got in a fighting stance. "So you think you can protect her from me," said Tatanga, "I like your style." I got out my staff. "You want a piece of me?" he asked, "Very funny." He tried to attack me and I dodged and landed a hit with my staff. "Now that wasn't very nice," he said. He charged up a ball of strange energy and shot it at me. I dropped my staff.

"You fool," he said, "Do you realize who you are dealing with? I am the son of Ganondorf and soon I will rule this world and the world you came from!" He saw Toadstool's Star Spirit. "Give it to me," he said. "Never!" said Toadstool. "Leave her alone," I said trying to get up. He came closer to her and she backed up. "I said leave her alone!" I said. Fire formed in my hands and I threw a fireball at him and he dodged it. "Impossible," he said. I looked at my hand. "What the hell?" I asked. I saw a star on my staff. "The Star Spirit of Kasai," said Toadstool. Tatanga shot another ball of energy at me and I countered with a fireball. "I'm giving you one chance," I said, "Get outta here or I'll turn you into barbecue." He thought for a moment and realized he lost this fight. "This time I'll let you go, but the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky," he said. He vanished. Toadsworth found us. "Thank goodness you are safe," said Toadsworth. "Yeah," I said. "I can't believe you came back for me," said Toadstool. "I had to," I said, "You're my best friend." She hugged me and I hugged her back. "You're safe now," I said, "So who's this Kasai?"

"He is one of the legendary Star Spirits," said Toadstool, "I had the Star Spirit of Mizu. It seems like your Star Spirit chose you as its wielder." "Chose me?" I asked. "There are 7 Star Spirits total and each of them were destined to choose someone to wield their power," said Toadstool, "Once they glow, that means the chosen one was found. I'm just holding on to this until the real wielder is found cause its not glowing yet." Ok," I said, "Soooooo." "Each of the Star Spirits houses a different element," said Toadstool, "Fire, Water, Wind, Shadow, Thunder, Earth, and Nature. When all of them are found, The Star Spirits will awaken from their slumber. I'm not really sure what happens next." "Well it wouldn't hurt to find out," I said with a smile. "What kind of place is this?" said a familiar voice. It was Saria. "Saria how did you get here?" Toadstool and I asked in unison. We looked at each other. "Jinx," said Toadstool. "I saw you enter that strange pipe," said Saria. "Oh yeah," I said. I saw a star on her necklace. "That's 3 Stars so far," I said. "What do you mean?" asked Saria. "I'll explain on the way," I said, "Right now we need to get somewhere safe." We were heading out to find sanctuary from the burning castle. And thus began my adventure with the princess.


	5. Silly Moments With Daisy 5

French Narrator: And now its time for "Silly Moments with Daisy", a part of the fanfiction where Daisy comes out and has a silly moment.

Daisy: Hi Kids, and welcome to "Silly Moments with Daisy!" Today I'm inviting one of my fellow Star Kid Members, Aariqua. Come on out girl!

(Aariqua comes out to the stage)

Aariqua: Hi Daisy.

Daisy: Today we're going to have Saria…

Saria: Hi y'all

Daisy: Model a new piece of clothing made by someone special; Edna Mode

(Edna enters the stage)

Edna: Hello darlings

Aariqua: Hi.

Edna: So you have the costume design ready?

Aariqua: (Hands her a picture) Its all right here

Saria: How long is this gonna take?

Edna: You can't rush art

(1 and a half hours later…..)

Edna: It is finished.

(Saria sees Nicholas recording)

Saria: What's with the camera?

Nicholas: Its nothing

(Daisy and Aariqua sneak into Saria's dressing room and steal the super suit)

Daisy: So why do you want to take it?

Aariqua: To show it off to Nicholas later. This is gonna be funny. You got the costume

Daisy: Oh I got it (Take out a clown costume and shuts off the lights)

Edna: Are you ready darling?

Saria: I guess, but it feels kinda silly.

Edna: Just come out darling.

(Saria comes out in a clown costume and the crowd starts laughing)

Saria: What's so funny? (Looks in a mirror and sees that she is in a clown costume)

Daisy: Oh my god!

Saria: Where's my super suit?

Daisy: Your what?

Saria: Where. Is. My. Super suit?!

Daisy: I uh…. Put it away.

Saria: Where?

Daisy: Why do you need to know?

Saria: I knew it! This was one of your silly moments again! Aariqua did you have anything to do with this?

Aariqua: No.

Saria: (Sees Nicholas recording) Wait…. Is this on camera? NICHOLAS COME HERE!

(Saria chases Nicholas around. Aariqua freezes Saria in her tracks)

Aariqua: That ought to hold her for a while

Daisy: Well that's all the time we have for now folks. See you next time.

Edna: What about my payment?

Daisy: (Gives her $200)

French Narrator: This has been "Silly Moments with Daisy." Tune in next time to see Daisy do something silly like…..

Daisy: Maybe next time I'll bring out my bass.


	6. Chapter 6: Johnson's Vendetta Revealed

Chapter 5: Orphan Town/Johnson's Vendetta revealed

(Disclaimer! I owe nothing of Nintendo, or any quotes you may even recognize!)

Toadstool and I were heading far from the Mushroom Kingdom to find shelter. "I should've known my own trusted companion was behind this entire attack," said Toadsworth. "I was trying to tell you he was evil," said Toadstool, "I saw it in his eyes that he couldn't be trusted." I kept walking. I remembered the thing I did at Blue Shell Business Boarding School. "Why did I do that?" I asked myself. I looked at my hands. "Were these hands meant to destroy?" Toadstool took my hands. "Don't let it get to you," she said, "You did what you thought was right." "I know," I said, "But I didn't mean to kill him." She gave me a hug. Saria heard something. "You know, you should think of this as a start of something new and…." said Cloud. "Shh," said Saria. "Did she just shush me?" asked Cloud. "Listen Cloud, I appreciate the concern but…." I said. "Shush," said Saria. "Don't you shush me," I said. "Do you hear that?" asked Saria. I started to hear it too. We started heading closer.

"I hear it now," I said. "Where there's music, there's people," said Saria. "Do we even know who's on the other side?" asked Toadsworth. Toadstool, Saria, Cloud and I were going further and leaving Toadsworth behind. "I'm too old for this," he said. I smelled brimstone. "I have a bad feeling about this," said Cloud. Some steam came out of a hole. "What was that?" asked Toadstool. More steam came out. "The Dark lands," said Toadstool, "We're in Dark Land Territory." "Wow," I said, "It looks creepy, but isn't it great?" "We could get in big trouble for being here," said Saria. "I know," said Cloud. "We were looking at the skeleton of a strange creature. "Are its guts still in there?" asked Toadstool. "There's only one way to know," I said, "Let's go check it out." Toadsworth finally caught up to us. "Alright," said Toadsworth, "but after you check out whatever you're checking out, we need to check out of here right away." "What's the big deal?" asked Cloud. "We're in enemy territory right now," said Toadsworth. "Looks like Fungus man is scared," said Saria. "Its Mr. Fungus man to you little girl," he said, "And right now we're all in serious danger!"

"Danger?" I asked, "I walk on the wild side, and laugh in the face of danger." I laughed out loud and heard someone else laugh. The others got behind me. There were 3 man sized turtles in spiky shells. One of them looked familiar. "Well, well, well, Wendy what do we have here?" asked the purple one. "I'm not sure Roy," said Wendy, "What do you think Larry?" The blue one laughed crazy. "I was thinking of that too," said Roy, "A group of children on our territory." "We came here by accident let me assure you," said Toadsworth, "A navigational error." Roy looked at him. "I know you," he said, "You're that mushroom head from the MK." "I am the chancellor," said Toadsworth. "So he's the prince, she's the princess," said Wendy as she looked at me, "And that makes you?" "The future knight," I said. "Do you have any idea what we do to knights who step into our territory?" asked Roy. "You can't do anything," I said.

"Technically they can because we are on their territory," said Cloud. "Cloud have you forgotten that I took on this idiot at Kongo Jungle?" I asked. "Who are you callin' an idiot?" asked Roy. Toadsworth got in my way. "Look at the sun," he said, "Its time for us to go!" "What's the hurry?" asked Roy, "You could stick around for dinner." "I'm up for some mushroom soup," said Wendy, "I'm sure you'd taste really good." "How about, Toadstool soup," said Roy. Larry was trying to get their attention. "What's wrong Larry?" asked Wendy. Roy saw us run. "Did we order this dinner to go?" he asked. "No, why?" asked Wendy. "Because there it goes!" We started running. Roy caught Toadsworth. "Did we lost them?" asked Saria. "I think so," I said, "Where's Toadsworth?" "Watch the old mushroom man walk all the way into the fungie boiler," said Roy. "Oh no, not the fungie boiler!" said Toadsworth. It steamed his mushroom head. They laughed. "Hey!" I said, "Pick on somebody your own size." "Liiiiiike you?" asked Wendy. "Oops," I said. We started running.

"Get back here!" said Wendy. We kept running. "Wait," I said. I remembered I still had my fire technique. I shot a fireball at them to slow them down. "How'd he do that?" asked Saria. "Less talking, more running," said Toadstool. We met a dead end. "We're trapped!" said Saria. They caught up to us. "Prepare to feel the wrath of the koopalings," said Roy. "You think you can take me on?" I asked. I took out my staff. "That's your weapon of choice?" asked Wendy, "Hit me. I dare you." Someone suddenly shot an arrow. "What was that?" asked Saria. A kid in a green tunic showed up and started fighting them. They ran from him but he stopped them. "What did I tell you about messing with children around my territory?" he said. "We're sorry," said Wendy, "We didn't know." "I'm in a generous mood today so I'll let you go," he said, "But don't expect me to go easy on you next time." They started running.

He looked at us. "You kids ok?" he asked. "We're fine," said Saria, "You saved our lives." "I didn't recall being asked to be saved by a boy in a dress," said Cloud. "It's a tunic," he said. "Whatever," said Cloud. "That was pretty brave of you," said the boy as he looked at me, "I've never seen someone fight a koopaling before. You've got guts mr…" "Shay," I said, "Nicholas James Cornelius Mikhail Lee Shay." "Long name," he said. He saw Toadstool's Necklace. "Your majesty," he said as he bowed, "Come with me, I'll show you to our sanctuary." We followed him. "I thought that was really brave," said Toadstool. "If its not already obvious with that cutie…. Dibs," said Saria. Johnson was watching us. We walked over to a village that looked as if it was made by children. Which it was. "I'm back," said the boy. A male with snow white hair appeared. "Glad to have you join us," he said, "Who are these kids?" "I found them," said the boy, "This little guy risked his life to save himself and his friends from koopalings."

"How come you couldn't do it by yourself Zelda?" asked the white haired boy. "How many times do I have to tell you Robin, my name is Link!" said Link. "You wanna go?" asked Robin. "Yeah I wanna go," said Link. "Well bring it on," said Robin, "Draw your sword!" "Robin!" said a person, "Enough." A man with blue hair and a cape appeared. "Master Ike," said Cloud as he bowed. "An honor to see you again Prince Cloud," said Ike, "And you too Princess Toadstool." She smiled. "Who is this young man?" asked Ike. "He's the boy who saved Kongo Jungle," said Toadstool, "He's the chosen one." "Does he have proof?" asked Link. I showed him the Star. "He who holds the star holds the power of fire," said Ike. "That's right," I said. I did some fire moves and amazed everybody. Some more children showed up. "The chosen one is here," said one of them. "Did I hear someone say chosen one?" said a girl. A blue haired girl with a cape and a sword showed up. "Lucina," said Cloud. "Prince Cloud," said Lucina. She hugged him. "Its been so long," she said. "Yeah," said Cloud, "How have you been?" "Doing good," said Lucina.

"What's going on here?" I asked. "Lucina and Cloud have been friends since before you came to our world." "So what brings you here?" asked Robin. "The Mushroom Kingdom was brought to ruin," said Cloud, "By an evil man named Tatanga." "Oh my," said Robin. "Well thank goodness you're ok," said Lucina. "Yeah," said Toadstool, "Thanks to Nick, the new knight." She hugged me and I blushed. "I'm glad," I said.

Meanwhile in an unknown area, the koopalings were sitting down. "That lousy Link," said Roy, "He's lucky I can still sit on my butt." He had scars on his butt. Larry laughed. "This isn't funny Larry," said Roy. He kept laughing. "Shut up!" he said. He kept laughing. "THAT'S IT!" he said. He tackled him and they started fighting. "Will you two stop fighting?!" said Wendy. "He started it," said Roy, "But you're right. Its no wonder why we're om the low level of supreme." "I hate low levels," said Wendy, "If it weren't for those humans, we'd be ruling the earth." "Man I hate humans," said Roy, "They're so pushy." "And crazy," said Wendy. "And stinky," said Roy. "And man are they," said Wendy. "UUUUUUUUUGLY!" said Roy and Wendy. They were all laughing. "Surely we humans aren't all that bad," said a voice. It was Johnson. "Oh Johnson, its just you," said Roy, "We were afraid you were someone important." "I see," said Johnson. "But you're not like the others," said Wendy, "You're our pal." "Charmed," said Johnson.

"You have any food for us?" asked Wendy. He pulled out a piece of meat. "I'm not sure if I should give this to you," said Johnson, "I practically lured that boy over to your world and you couldn't even dispose of him." He threw it down and they started eating it. "Well, it wasn't like they were alone," said Roy. "They went over to Orphan Town," said Wendy, "Koopalings aren't allowed there. That's where King Ike lives and if he sees us we're dead." "So?" said Johnson. "So what are we supposed to do?" asked Roy, "Kill him?" "Exactly," said Johnson. He stepped down. "I understand that your powers of retention are as wet as your backsides," he said. Larry was chewing on a bone. "But thick as you are… PAY ATTENTION!" he said as he swiped the bone away, "My words are a matter of pride." "Its clear from your expressions that your brains aren't exactly turned on," he said, "But we're talking kings and successions that even you can't be caught unawares. Prepare for the chance of a lifetime for a shining new era is tiptoeing nearer." "Well where do we feature?" asked Wendy. "Just listen to teacher," said Johnson, "I know it sounds strange, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues, and injustice is deliciously squared. So be prepared."

"Oh we'll be prepared," said Roy, "What are we preparing for?" "For the death of King Ike," said Johnson. "Is he sick?" asked Roy. "No you fool, we're gonna kill him, and Nicholas too," said Johnson. "Great idea," said Wendy, "Who needs a king?" "There will be a new king," said Johnson, "I will be their new king and turn Orphan Town into a business and force the children to become my slaves. Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again." They cheered. Johnson got a spell and made more koopalings. "Of course you're all expected to take certain duties on board," said Johnson, "The future if littered with prizes. Though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is…" He did a spell that unleashed fire. "YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!" he shouted. He created one more koopaling. "Behold your new leader. A giant koopaling with a green shell with spikes all over the shell awoke. "Its alive!" said Johnson, "Rise Bowser!" He rose up and the koopalings bowed to him. "Prepare for the coup of the century!" said Johnson, "And the murkiest Scam!" The koopalings rose up and started making weapons.

He created a costume based on the grim reaper and a new mask. "The time has come for the new ruler of Orphan Town to rise," he said as he put on the mask, "You will call me… The Reaper!" He rose up to the top of the crowd."Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial is simply why I'll be king undisputed, respected, saluted and seen for the wonder I am!" said Johnson, "My magic and ambitions are bared. So be prepared!" They were all laughing.

Looks like Johnson is cooking up trouble for Nicholas Shay. What does he have planned? Tune in and find out!


	7. Chapter 7 The Warning

Chapter 6: The Warning

I was walking around with Toadstool. "I never thought I would see this city with my own eyes," said Toadstool. "Me either," I said, "I ought to keep this book around with me more often." "Where did you find it anyway?" she asked. "It was lying on an old bed," I said, "It has a lot of info about this world too." Ike was watching us. "That boy has some good potential on him," he said. "Yeah, but he's just a kid," said Cloud. "You were a kid once too," said Ike, "You're still a kid now." "I guess you're right," he said. Moments later I was walking to Robin's magic class. After a few days they decided to make me one of their students. "Question," said Robin, "What is Fire?" "Fire is the chi that keeps you warm and the light that guides your way," we all said. "Correct," said Robin, "And what charges fire power up?" "The sun," I said. "Good," said Robin. For the next few days I was learning about my element and where it originates from. "Although fire is an element that burns, it can also be used to warm someone up who is cold," said Robin. He also taught me fighting forms that I can use my staff with.

"Fire is used offensively and defensively," said Robin, "Observe." I was his sparring partner. He threw a fireball at me. I stopped it. He shot another one and I stopped it. I broke them and formed them into a firewall and used my staff to blow them away. "Excellent work Nicholas," he said. Ike was observing us. "Training the boy I see," he said. "Yes," said Robin. Meanwhile Saria was being taught wind abilities. "How am I doing this?" she asked herself. Everyone was amazed by her. "Ike!" said a student, "We've seen koopalings reach the area!" "Take the kids back home," said Ike as he went. "Can't I come?" I asked. "No," said Ike. He left. I walked back. "What's going on?" asked Toadstool. "We just heard word that kopalings were on the move," said Toadsworth. "What's the story between you and the koopalings?" I asked. "Those creeps always torture us and pull pranks on us," said Robin, "I wasn't able to sit for a week thanks to them. "Well somebody ought to do something," I said. Toadstool just thought of an idea.

"Well while he's out taking those creeps down, maybe we should go search for some power ups," she said. "Power ups?" I asked. "In this world, we have items that give you powers," said Toadstool, "They'll make you super charged. Look at your book." I looked at it and saw a leaf with eyes on it. "The raccoon leaf?" I asked. "They'll make you fly," said Toadstool, "And I know just where to find some." "You'll need a companion," said Robin. He opened a gate and a dinosaur like creature with a saddle came out. "Wow," I said, "A dinosaur. Or is that a costume." "Nope," said the dinosaur, "Its real." "Did that animal just talk?" asked Saria. "You're in for a treat," I said, "A lot of animals talk." "Wow," said Saria. "Nice to meet you," I said as I shook his hand, "I'm Nicholas." "Yoshi," it said. "No really," I said. It smiled. "Oh," I said. "Get on my back," said Yoshi.

Toadstool saw a pipe that lead to Big Island. "Come on Guys," she said. She went down. I followed her and Saria followed me. "I have a bad feeling about this," said Cloud. He jumped down. "Oh dear," said Toadsworth, "I hope those kids stay safe. Oh who am I kidding? Wait for me!" He jumped in the pipe. We found ourselves in a world where everything was huge. "Wow," I said. "This is one of the many continents of this world," said Toadstool. "Good thing we have this book," I said, "I've came quite a long way." "Long way?" said a voice, "Well I say you've only just begun." I got out my staff. "Who are you?" I asked, "Show yourself!" "You'll see me long enough," said the voice, "Wait. No you won't. I'll be all around and you'll never see me coming." "We're not scared of you," said Toadstool, "We have the chosen one by our side." "Protecting him are we? Well if I were you I'd stay away from her princess, or I'll stuff a peach with you," said the voice. Saria giggled. "And you forest girl!" said the voice, "I'll use you as a scarecrow." It faded as it was laughing. "He doesn't scare me," I said.

I saw some floating blocks. "Holy cow," I said. "Those blocks hold items that help us on our journey," said Toadstool, "Hit it and see what comes out." I jumped and hit it. A mushroom came out. "You just got the super mushroom," said Toadstool, "These will make you grow two times your original height." I ate it and grew. "Whoa," said Saria, "He's huge." "Yeah," I said. I lowered my hand for them to get on my shoulder. Toadsworth came out the pipe. "Where did those kids wonder off to," he said. A man sized koopaling sat on him. "I beg your pardon madam but…. GET. OFF!" he said muffled. We were walking around trying to find a super leaf. "There's gotta be one around here," said Toadstool. "Look," said Cloud, "There's some food."

"Food?" I asked. "Cloud is an expert hunter too," said Toadstool. There were some strange people surrounding it. "Toadies," said Cloud, "Those guys are gonna get away with our dinner!" "Not if we stop 'em," said Yoshi. I charged out to fight them off. "Go on!" I said, "Shoo!" One of them attacked me and I shrunk back to normal size. "That's it!" I said. I used my staff to push them away from the animal. "Go on!" I said, "Get! Get outta here!" They all ran off. "That was amazing," said Toadstool, "Trampin' for Toadies." "That was pretty good," said Cloud, "I could've done that easily." Yoshi looked at the creature. "You guys should come look," said Yoshi, "I think its still alive." Cloud came over. "What do we got here?" he asked. He moved its hand. "Oh my god, it's a koopaling!" he said, "Let's hussle before it knows we're here!"

"Cloud, chill," I said, "It doesn't look like the koopalings from before." We were all looking at it. "Its so adorable and all alone," said Toadstool, "This fella looks like he could use some treatment." "I think we should keep it," I said. "Nicholas are you crazy?!" asked Cloud, "You're talking about a koopaling. Koopalings eat people like us!" "But he's so little," Toadstool said. "He's gonna get bigger," said Cloud. "He may have lost his memory," said Saria. "Haven't you seen Terminator?" asked Cloud, "He'll regain it." "Maybe he'll be on our side," I said. "That's the stupidest idea I have heard in my life," said Cloud, "Now let me…. I got it, what if he's on our side? Having a koopaling around may not be such a bad idea." He put him on Yoshi's back. "So we're keeping him?" I asked. "Duh," said Cloud, "Who's the brains of this outfit?" "That would be me," said Toadstool. "I guess," said Cloud, "Let's get outta here and find some shade."

The Reaper was watching us. "That's right boy," he said, "Bring that monster into your city. Soon everyone will see you for the monster you are." We were heading back to Orphan Town. "He's back already?" asked Robin. "That's right," I said, "We brought a friend." Yoshi showed them the koopaling we found. Everyone freaked out. "What's that creep doing here?!" said Lucina. "Guys wait!" I said, "There's a reason why I'm doing this." Everyone kept screaming. "Enough!" said Ike. He came out. "Nicholas saved this poor koopaling's life," said Toadstool. He looked at us. "You saved him?" he asked, "Why?" "I was thinking he could be one of us," I said. "No," said Robin, "They were banished from this city." "Well he was unconscious and he may have lost his memory," I said. "Robin," said Ike, "This boy is trying to do something and as his friends we should encourage him." "But Ike," said Robin. "Robin, I think its clear that I was made chief of this town," said Ike. "True," said Robin, "But…." "And you must do what I say," said Ike. "That is true but…" "Then I am ordering you to allow this koopaling to stay with us," said Ike, "He could make a good ally." "Yes sir," said Robin.

"What's your name anyway?" asked Lucina. I looked at a spiked collar on his arm and the name said "Bowser". "Looks like its Bowser," I said. It made a happy sound. "You guys are a lot more accepting," I said, "Unlike my Uncle Johnson." "Who was he?" asked Saria. "Only the nastiest devil to walk the face of the earth," I said, "He pushed me around and made me work til my bones cracked. I never got time to play with friends, and he never even let me hang out with girls." "That's horrible," said Robin. "My family never supported me for the person I wanted to be," I said. "Poor thing," said Lucina, "Well you're safe with us now." I smiled. "You guys are really good friends," I said. We saw a fireball heading this way. "What's that?" asked Saria. "Its heading straight for us!" said Cloud. It landed in the center of the town and formed into a figure.

The reaper appeared from it. Everyone just looked at him. "Boo!" he said. Some of them were scared. "What's wrong?" he asked, "Cat got your tongue?" He walked around. "Do you still believe your so called hero can protect you from the likes of me?" he asked, "Speak up!" "So you're the reaper!" I said. He looked at me. "In the living flesh," he said. I got out my staff. "I'm only gonna say this once," I said, "Get out." "Let's see how powerful you really are," he said. He got out his scythe. We clashed at each other. "Come on!" I said, "You call that an attack?" He tried to attack me again and I dodged. "Go Nicholas!" said Toadstool. "Try this on for size," he said. He summoned a bat like creature to attack me. I avoided it and shot a fireball at it. "Nice try," I said. I split my staff in half. "Cool!" I said. I started attacking him again. "Do you think you stand a chance against me boy?" he asked. I dashed at him and he stopped me in my tracks somehow. "What the…." I said.

"Dark magic beats fire magic," he said. He forced me down to the ground. "You're the legend they speak of?" he said, "You don't seem like it." He flipped me over. "This boy is going to cause the destruction of your town," he said, "But I will offer you sanctuary! You have a week to make up your mind." "Leave him alone!" said Toadstool. She threw something at him. He turned to her. He was about to attack her when I jumped on him and kicked him in the face. "I'm giving you one chance to leave the princess alone," I said, "If you wanna fight, then fight me." He realized I was strong. "You win this round boy," he said, "But don't forget what I said. It won't be long until you cause this town to fall, and I'll be waiting." He disappeared. Everyone looked at me. "I don't believe him," said Robin, "you just risked your life to save us." Toadstool gave me a hug. I fell to my knees. "Are you ok?" she asked. She looked at my leg and saw blood.

"Oh my," she said, "He's wounded." I was taken to an infirmary. Saria, Toadstool and Cloud were by my side. "Luckily its not a serious injury," said the doctor, "But I would take it easy for the rest of the day. Give it a few nights and it should heal naturally." "That's a relief," I said. "Pardon the language," said Saria, "But you have some balls to take on that scary thing." "Of course he does," said Toadstool, "He's the chosen one." "Toadsworth," said Ike. "Yes?" he asked. "Take the rest of the kids outside for a while," he said, "I'd like to talk with the boy alone for a while." They all left. Ike came to my bedside. "Nicholas, I was very worried about you," he said. "I know," I said. "You could've been killed," said Ike, "Other people would've taken the first chance they had to run, but you. You ran headfirst after him, and got injured." "I was just trying to show everyone I had courage like you," I said. "I only show my courage when I need to show it," he said, "Nicholas, when you show courage, it doesn't mean you put yourself at risk of danger." "But you're not scared of anything," I said, "I've heard a lot of stories about you."

"I was today," said Ike. "You were?" I asked. "Yes," said Ike, "I thought you would get more hurt than you are now." "Oh," I said, "I guess even heroes get scared." "Yes," said Ike. "But I bet the koopalings you fought were even more scared," I said. "That's cause nobody messes with the orphans," said Ike, "Speaking of which, what motivated you to bring that koopaling into our home?" "He seemed like he was lost," I said, "I know you and koopalings have differences, but I just don't see why we can't be equal." "I never thought I'd see the day when a human would want to unite us with koopalings," said Ike. "What?" I asked. "The point is Nicholas, no one has done this before, and you're the first to do so," said Ike, "And you're right. We can be equal, through time and understanding. Your courage to save that koopaling has proven it." We looked at him as he was playing with the children. "They're not so scary once you get to know them," said Ike. "Yeah," I said.

For the next few days we were having some fun. Toadstool was doing some secret stuff for my birthday that was coming up. "He's gonna love this," said Toadstool. Meanwhile the other koopalings were eating some meat. Reaper was watching us. "Soon your time will come," said Johnson as he took the mask off, "First I need to get rid of the… bodyguard." He came down to the koopaling room. "Order some more food because we're staying here!" he said. They all cheered. "What was I thinking?" he asked, "Taking over Orphan Town?" The music continued. "We just got to this part of the mushroom kingdom and there's more than enough food to go around so why go forward?" asked Johnson, "But…. There was one kid who stood up to me." "Yeah, but you can forget about him," said Wendy. "Yeah, he was just one kid!" said Roy. "Yeah, its just one kid," said Johnson. Larry laughed crazily. "Yeah, they're just weak," said Roy. "Weak?" asked Johnson, "Well, let's pretend this jawbreaker is a weak little child. Did this hurt?" He threw it at Roy. "No," he said. "Well how about this one?" asked Johnson as he threw another. "You kidding?" asked Wendy. "Well, how about this?!" he said. He smashed the giant jar and they all went falling. Roy, Wendy and Larry got out the way.

"Now you see my point," said Johnson, "If you let one of those kids stand up to you, they'll all stand up." The three koopalings were frightened. "Those weak little kids outnumber you a hundred to one, and if they find that out, there goes your way of life!" said Johnson, "Its not about who's stronger than who, its about keeping those kids in line. That's why we're going to get rid of that 'one weak little kid' and take Orphan Town for our own and turn it into our dream home! Does anyone else wanna stay?" The koopalings got some weapons. "I didn't think so," said Reaper, "So here's our plan…."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	8. Chapter 8 Fall of Orphan Town

Chapter 7: Orphan Town Take over

(Disclaimer! I owe nothing of Nintendo or any quotes you may recognize, even the parts from The Lion King! So don't sue me!)

Robin was taking Toadstool and me to Giant Land. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To show gratitude for your courage, Ike is creating an amazing surprise for you," said Robin. He turned around and saw me holding his robe. "What is it?" I asked. He pulled it away. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" asked Robin. "If you tell me I can still act like I'm surprised," I said. "You are a naughty little boy," said Robin. "Come on," I said. "Sorry, but this is just for you and Ike, a little master apprentice… thing," said Robin, "Ah! Here we are." We saw a rock. "You wait here," said Robin, "And I'll go get him." "I'll go with you," I said. "No!" said Robin as he laughed, "No. Just stay on this rock." I sat down. "You wouldn't want to get into any trouble like last time," said Robin. "That's true," I said. "While you're waiting you could work on those little fire tricks of yours," said Robin. "Ok," I said. He started walking away. "Will I like the surprise?" I asked. "Nicholas….. its to die for," said Robin.

Meanwhile, Roy, Wendy, and Larry were hiding behind a herd of Dinos. Wendy's stomach growled. "Shut up," said Roy. "I can't," said Wendy, "Look at all those dinos. I'm so hungry I gotta have one." "Not yet," said Roy, "Stay put." "Can I just take that little one over there?" asked Wendy. "No!" said Roy, "We wait for the signal from the reaper." Robin came and transformed into the Reaper signaling them. "There he is," said Roy, "Let's go." Toadstool and I were still at the area. "Little fire tricks," I said. I shot some fireballs. They were small. I shot some more. "I need more power," I said. I charged up for a more powerful fireball and shot it. "Nice," said Toadstool. We heard rumbling. "What's that?" asked Toadstool. We both looked and saw a bunch of dinos heading straight for us. "RUN!" we both said in unison. We ran from them. The koopalings were chasing them.

Cloud saw smoke. "Looks like the herd's on the move," he said. "That's mysterious," said Ike. "Ike," said Reaper disguised as Robin, "Quick! Stampede in the gorge in Giant Land! Nicholas and the princess are down there!" "Nicholas?" asked Ike. We continued running. I threw Toadstool to a safe area then saw a tree and climbed on it. Ike, Cloud and Saria rushed to find us. Saria grinded on the turbulence (A move she learned in her Wind Class). She saw me. "Saria, give me a hand!" I said. "Ike is on the way," said Saria, "Hang on!" "Hurry!" I said Ike and Cloud searched for us. "There's Nicholas on that tree!" said Toadsworth. "Hold on!" said Ike. He jumped down. "Oh Robin this is awful!" said Toadsworth, "What are we gonna do?" He thought of something. "I'll go back for help," he said, "That's what I'll do, go back for…." Robin hit him and he fainted. Ike went over to me. "Nicholas, let go!" he said. I let go and he caught me. "You're safe now," he said. He brought me over to where Toadstool was. "Come on," I said, "Let's go somewhere safe." Ike jumped onto a wall and started crawling with his Sais.

He came to the top and saw Robin. "Robin!" he said. "Master," said Robin. "Friend," he said, "Help me!" He was slipping. Robin took a sword and stabbed Ike's hand. He took off his skin disguise and revealed himself to be the Reaper. "Long live the leader," he said. He threw him off the cliff. We saw him fall. "NO!" I said. I went down to find him. "Ike!" I said, "Where are you?" I looked around for him. "Ike?" I said. I saw him lying on the floor. "Ike!" I said. I went over to him. He was just lying there. "Ike?" I said, "Come on Ike. Ike come on, you gotta get up." I pulled on his arm. "Help!" I shouted, "Is someone there? Is anyone there? I need help." Robin saw me. "What have you done?" he said.

"There were dinos and he tried to save me," I said, "I never meant for this to happen." "Of course you didn't," said Robin, "No one ever means for these things to happen, but Ike is dead and if it weren't for you he'd still be alive." "What am I gonna do?" I asked. "Run away Nicholas," he said, "Run away and never come back." I ran. He turned into the Reaper. Roy, Wendy and Larry joined him. "Kill him," he said. They chased after me and I ran. "We got him now!" said Roy. I kept running for my life. I jumped over a cliff where there were cacti below. Roy stopped and tripped.

I was about to flee when I saw him. I went over and caught him before he fell down and pulled him up. Wendy and Larry were shocked. "He….. saved me," said Roy. "Yeah…." I said, "I guess I did." "We just wanted to know why you ran away," said Wendy, "We weren't gonna kill you or anything." "I did something terrible," I said, "I don't wanna talk about it." "That's ok," said Roy. His stomach growled. "Looks like you guys are hungry," I said. "Yeah," said Wendy, "You should see what things are like where we have to live. There's no food, no water or anything." "Yeah," said Roy, "Reaper promised us endless meat, and there aren't any entrees."

"Good thing I always come with food," I said. I pulled out some pork chops and gave them to the koopalings. "If you want food, all you had to do was ask," I said, "There's no need to steal from us." "Really?" asked Roy. "No," I said, "I could sneak some food out for you sometimes." "Look at us," said Roy, "We're hunters. People are easily scared by us because of our looks. Aren't you scared of us?" "Nope," I said. "Really?" asked Wendy. "Yeah," I said. Bowser saw us and came to us. He made a happy growl. "If I made friends with this koopaling why can't I make friends with you?" I asked as I gave bowser some food. "For a human, you're quite acceptable," said Roy.

Meanwhile back at Orphan Town, there was a funeral going on for Ike. All the kids gathered to his grave as his funeral basked went down below. They were crying. "He was a great leader," said Lucina. She hugged Cloud and cried. "What will we do now?" asked Toadstool. "I don't know," said Toadsworth. She heard footsteps. From the fog came demon like creatures on one side, and koopalings on the other. "You little termites!" said a voice. The Reaper appeared. Everyone screamed. "I warned you what would happen," he said, "You let that kid bring a koopaling to our domain and look where it gets you. Your leader is dead!" "It wasn't his fault!" said a child. "Oh no?" said Reaper, "Well how come he hasn't come back to tell you what happened?" "He's probably on his way now," said Saria. "He's probably running away!" said a koopaling. "Liar!" said Toadstool, "Nicholas will come back to save us! I believe in him."

"How adorable," said Reaper, "You still think your hero is gonna come save you. Take a look!" He threw my hat on the ground and everyone gasped. "You think this is a video game where the hero will save you from the bad guy?" he asked, "Well guess what. You just lost!" The koopalings and demons swarmed around the city. "Now this city is ours and there will be no one to stop us!" said Reaper. The children ran. Toadstool went somewhere to hide, but Reaper grabbed her. "Oh no, no, no," he said, "You're staying with me, princess." "Let me go!" she said, "I demand that you put me down!"

Saria was watching. "Cloud, Saria, come on," said Lucina. They were heading to a secret hideout with Yoshi. Saria tripped on something. One of the koopalings thought they heard something. "What was that?" he said. He saw an ocarina and played with it. "How do I sound?" he asked. "Like a dumbass," said another one. "Well, maybe we can play with it before the ceremony," said the first one. "Idiot, didn't you hear Reaper?" asked the other one, "After we turn this city into a business and force the kids to work, he's gonna execute the princess to remind them who's boss. She's dead, they cry, we win." "We gotta find help," said Saria. She got on Yoshi and they made an escape from Orphan Town.

I was walking with Roy, Wendy, Larry and Bowser. "So you were following him because he promised you endless meat?" I asked. "That's right," said Roy, "And did we get our wish? No. We're to the point where we might eat each other." "You'll never get anywhere following that monster," I said, "He's evil." "But he brought us food before," said Roy. "He's bribing you," I said, "But I on the other hand know how to make friends." "Why are you befriending us?" asked Wendy, "We're different from you and scary." "That doesn't bother me one bit," I said, "You, and us. You are us." "What do you mean?" asked Roy. "A great leader once told me "We are one"," I said, "At first I didn't understand what he meant, but now that I spent half of this chapter, and the chapter before around koopalings I think I'm starting to understand." Bowser made a happy grunt. "Besides, I learned not all koopalings are nasty," I said, "And from the looks of it I don't think you are either." "You mean….. you wanna be our friend?" asked Wendy. "I thought we were already friends," I said.

"Nick!" said a voice. I turned around and saw Saria, Yoshi, Lucina and Cloud. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Looking for you," said Lucina. She saw the koopalings. "What are they doing here?!" she said. "Hold your horses," I said, "They're friends." "Friends?" asked Saria, "You befriended koopalings?" "That's right," I said. "Nick, we need you to come back," said Lucina, "Reaper moved the koopalings and a swarm of demons into Orphan town, and they're taking control of everything." "And I heard a koopaling say that when they're finished, Reaper's gonna kill the princess!" "Oh no!" said Wendy, "We have to go back and save her." "We're gonna stop him," said Saria, "Get your staff Nick." I stayed. "Nick?" asked Saria. "I can't go back," I said. "Why?" asked Lucina. "You wouldn't understand," I said. "Nick, don't you care that Princess Toadstool is gonna get killed?" asked Lucina. "I just can't go back," I said, "Nobody there even knows what happened." "We would if you just told us," said Saria, "We're your friends." "Look," I said, "If I tell you, you gotta keep it a secret. No one, and I mean NO ONE can ever know about this. Deal?" "Deal," said Saria, "Excuse us for a second."

After a long talk they understood. "So you think you're responsible for his death," said Saria. "Yeah," I said, "Even if I do go back it wouldn't change what I did." "Nicholas…." Said Saria. "And I'll have to face my past and tell everyone the truth. I've be running from it this whole chapter." Saria took a deku stick and hit me with it. "Ow!" I said, "What the hell was that for?" "IT doesn't matter because its in the past," said Saria. "Yeah, but I hurts like hell," I said. "True, but my grandmother told me that you can deal with your pasts 2 ways," said Saria, "Run from it, or…. Learn from it." She tried to hit me again and I dodged. "There you go!" said Saria, "You made a mistake before, but there's always a way to fix it." "Really?" I asked. "That's right," said Saria, "And its up to you to fix that mistake. So you can sit here and hide for the rest of your life, or you can face your past and set things right." I looked at the necklace Toadstool gave me. "This necklace will point you to the right direction," said her voice, "My father is watching you from above and will help you all the way."

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Saria. I thought for a moment. "First I'm gonna take your stick," I said. I snatched it and ran. "Hey!" said Saria, "Not my stick!" I dropped it. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked. "I'm going back!" I said. "Not without us you're not!" said Roy, "Let's kick some reaper butt!" I saw an item block and hit it. A leaf came out and I grabbed it. I got raccoon ears, and a raccoon tail. "The Super Leaf!" said Lucina, "I never thought I would see one." She sharpened her blade while Saria made some hand made arrows and a bow. We were ready to face The Reaper. "Let's roll," I said. We started heading back to Orphan Town. "Hold on Princess," I said, "I'm coming.


	9. Chapter 9 If this be my destiny

Chapter 8: If this be my destiny

(Disclaimer! I owe nothing of Nintendo or any quotes you may recognize, even the ones from the lion king!)

"Get moving!" shouted a koopaling, "Moves your asses!" The koopalings were forcing kids into hard labor. Reaper was controlling them all. "No resting!" he said, "This statue of myself isn't gonna make itself. Move faster!" Toadstool was watching everything. "You can't do this to them!" she said. "I can do whatever I want," said Reaper, "Not that anyone could stop me since Nicholas is dead." "He's not dead," said Toadstool, "I don't believe you." "Believe it," he said. We were hiding under a rock. "There it is," I said, "Now its time to make things right." "Nicholas!" said Robin. He saw us. "You came back," he said. "Yeah," I said, "I wanna make things right again. Besides, this is my destiny." We were sneaking into Orphan Town avoiding the guards. "There's koopalings everywhere," said Saria, "I hope you have a plan for getting past those creeps." "Live bait," I said. "Good idea," said Saria. She suddenly knew what I meant. "Hey!" she said. "Come on Saria, you and Yoshi gotta make a diversion," I said. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" asked Saria, "Dress and drag and do the tutti frutti?" They did exactly that. The koopalings saw them. "Run!" said Saria. They chased her and Yoshi.

We went into the town and saw the princess. "There they are," I said, "We have to get to the princess now." "Remember, don't let any of those creeps touch you," said Lucina, "Or you'll lose your power." The rest of the koopalings were gathered at a spot. "My brethren," said Reaper, "Today is the day that we take Orphan Town as our own and show the kids that we mean business." I was sneaking around and freeing children from their chains. "And as for the petty children that still believe in their so-called hero," said Reaper, "Let it be known today that your prophecy is dead, like the king who spoke of it." The koopalings cheered. I saw the Reaper holding a scythe. "And they will be joined in death by the princess of the mushroom kingdom," said Reaper, "And let this be an example who kids who will dare to defy me." He was about to kill her.

I jumped down and kicked the scythe out of his hand. "Not so fast Reaper!" I said. "Nicholas!" he said, "A little surprised to see you alive." "That's right," I said, "You thought I died in that stampede but you forget I can get through anything." I got out my staff. "Let the princess go!" I said. "Tell me that after you defeat my soldier," said Reaper, "Boom-Boom!" A giant koopaling with a red shell came down. "Boom-Book kill human raccoon!" he said. He tried to punch me and I dodged and whacked him with my tail. "This raccoon suit can do anything," I said. He was about to tackle me, but Bowser held him back. They were going toe to toe. The koopalings took out the demon soldiers and freed the other kids. "Go," said Roy, support our friend." They all ran free. A demon saw Robin freeing some kids and charged after him. "Arc Thunder!" he said. He summoned thunder and shocked the demon until it fainted. "Enough!" said Boom-Boom, "Boom-Boom no be pushed around by…." Bowser picked him up and tossed him left and right. "Puny koopa," he said.

I went to free Toadstool. "I knew you would come back!" she said. "Of course," I said. I cut the ropes and freed her. "Not so fast!" said Reaper. He shot a magic attack at me and hit me. I lost my tail. "Looks like your raccoon powers are no more," he said. "I still have my fire magic," I said. I shot fireballs at him and he deflected them. "You're weak human boy," he said. I tried to attack him and he froze me and threw me at a wall and near a cart. "You think you're so tough," he said, "Well you're not." I tried to get up. "And let this also be a lesson to all you kids," said Reaper, "You are kids and I am your ruler. You are weak spineless brats who were put on this planet to serve me!" "You're wrong Reaper," I said as I got up, "Kids are not meant to serve you. You say we're weak and you're right." He walked over to me. "Acting alone we're powerless, but if we unite as one we can be stronger than anyone including you," I said, "And that's another thing. I may not be tough, but at least I'm brave enough to face you!"

He was about to attack me again when Roy, Wendy and Larry got in the way. "Ah," said Reaper, "Well…." "We won't let you hurt Nicholas, or the princess," said Roy. "You're just as weak as the other kids," said Reaper, "Get out of the way!" "Never!" said Wendy. "Listen koopalings," said Roy, "We can live as one with the humans. Its Reaper who's put us into a pyramid and he's put himself on top claiming he's the ruler of us all!" "Liar!" said Reaper. "We were taught that we are you, but different," said Toadstool, "Nicholas had a plan to unite humans with koopalings and he's showed us that we can be friendly to humans as he was to us. And if he's willing to try then so are we." "I've had enough of this," said Reaper, "Get out of the way, and I'll fry you all to a crisp." Everyone was silent. "What?" asked Reaper. "Uhh…. Don't you mean 'Or'?" asked a koopaling. Reaper sighed in frustration and said, "Get out of the way 'OR' I'll fry you all to a crisp." "Which is it?" asked Toadstool, "That seems like a crucial conjunction." "That's it!" said Reaper, "Boom-Boom kill the boy!"

"No," said Boom-Boom, "Princess speak true words." He came to our side, "Princess right," he said, "Enough." "If you won't fight, then I'll kill you as well," said Reaper. The other koopalings murmured and started coming to our side. "What the hell are you doing?!" asked Reaper, "Come back here!" "Let it go," I said. "I'll never let it go!" said Reaper. He charged up for a powerful attack and shot it at me. "DIE!" he said. Bowser got in the way of the blast and fell to the ground. I watched in horror. "YOU BASTARD!" I shouted. I fire-kicked Reaper in the face and he fell and dropped his mask. I went over to Bowser. He was still breathing. "Bowser," I said, "Speak to me." "Friend…." He said weak. I checked his pulse. "He's still alive," I said, "Thank goodness." Reaper got up and we all saw his face. "You….." I said. It was Uncle Johnson. "That's right," said Johnson. All the koopalings watched in horror as Bowser was injured and looked at him. "At least I didn't kill him," said Johnson, "Although I should use my full power on 3 koopalings who…. Betrayed me." Roy, Wendy, and Larry ran.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass," I said as I got out my staff. "Nicholas you must understand," said Johnson, "The pressure of controlling a city are…" "No longer yours," I said, "Step down Johnson." "Naturally I would, but there's a problem," said Johnson, "See them?" A horde of demons came down. "They think I rule this city." "Well we don't," said Saria. He saw Saria, Lucina, Cloud and a group of children. "Nicholas is the true leader," said Lucina. "Its your choice Johnson," I said, "Step down or fight me." "Must this end in violence?" asked Johnson, "I would hate to be the one responsible for someone's death. Don't you agree?" "If you think you're gonna use that on me you're wrong," I said, "I put it behind me." "But what about your friends?" asked the Reaper, "And what about Princess Toadstool? Has she put it behind her?" "What does he mean?" asked Toadstool.

"So you didn't tell them your little secret," said Reaper, "Well everyone's here, so now you have a chance to tell them; Who is responsible for Ike's Death." I went to the warrior's cliff. "I am," I said. Everyone was shocked. Toadstool took my hands. "That's not true," she said, "Look me in the eye and tell me its not true." "I would, but I'd be lying to you," I said, "Its all true." "There's no getting him to lie, he admits it!" said Johnson, "Murderer!" "No!" I said, "It was an accident." "If it wasn't for your so-called plan Ike would still be alive, its your fault he's dead, and you're the one to blame!" said Johnson as he circled around me, "Do you deny it?" "No," I said. "Then you're guilty!" said Johnson. "No!" I said, "I'm not a murderer." "Oh Nicholas, you're in trouble again, but this time Ike isn't here to save you," said Johnson, "And now everybody know why!" He pushed me down to the edge of the cliff. "Nicholas!" said Toadstool. Thunder struck and a fire started.

"This is familiar," said Johnson, "I know I've seen this before." I was trying to get back up. "Ah yes, I remember," he said, "This is just the way Ike looked before he died." He grabbed my hair and pulled me closer. "And here's my little secret," he whispered in my ear, "I killed Ike." "NOOOO!" I said. I kicked him in the shin and pushed him down. "Murderer!" I said. Everyone was looking. "No, wait," said Johnson. "Tell them the truth!" I said. He tried to get away and I pushed him back down. "Truth?" asked Johnson, "But the truth is in the eye of the….." I began to choke him. "Alright," he said, "Alright. I…. I did it." "So they can hear you," I said. "I KILLED IKE!" he shouted. He hit me to get me off of him and ran. Some demons came at me and started attacking me. The koopalings helped the kids fight them off. Toadstool went into action and fought the demons off. Boom-Boom smashed some demons to the ground.

"Reaper has tortured us kids for long enough!" said Cloud, "And now he has declared war on the world! Will we allow it?" "NO!" shouted the children. "Then let's kick some ass!" he said. He started fighting them. Zea appeared and gave them a hand. "About time you showed up," said Cloud, "You've been absent for 5 books." "Less 4th wall breaking more fighting!" said Zea. Saria was running from a demon. Toadsworth saw her running to his cage. "Let me out, let me out!" he said. "Let me in, let me in!" said Saria. They were cornered by demons. "Don't kill us please!" said Saria. "Hold it!" said someone. It was Yoshi. "Who's the donkey?" said one of them. "Are you talking to me?" asked Yoshi. "They called him a donkey," said Saria. "Are you talking to me?!" said Yoshi. "Shouldn't have did that," said Saria. "ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!" said Yoshi. "Now you're in for it," said Saria. "They call me MR. DONKEY!" said Yoshi. He went charging at them. "Take that you scoundrel!" said Toadsworth. "Take that, and this!" said Saria, "And more of this and that!" She was pounding them with her deku stick. "How about that you punks!" said Yoshi. The demons ran off. Another demon chased Yoshi and he ran. He farted at the demon and Saria knocked him out. I went after Johnson who was running to the top of Warrior Cliff. I made it to the top. "Where are you?" I asked, "I know you're hiding!"

"Who's hiding?" asked Johnson. He kicked dust in my face and I wiped it off. He pinned me down and tried to cut me and I kicked him off. We were clashing at each other with my staff and his scythe. The thunder made it hard for me to see him and what he would do next. He smacked me in the face and kicked me and I fell and dropped my staff and it fell. "This ends now!" said Johnson. He was about to finish me with a drop kick. I rolled over and jumped and kicked his leg and broke it and he screamed in pain and his voice echoed. He was trying to crawl away from me knowing he had lost. "Murderer," I said. "Nicholas… have mercy please," he said, "I beg of you." "You don't deserve to live," I said. "But I'm your uncle and we're family," he said, "You shouldn't be going after me." He got back up and limped on one of his legs. "I mean after all, it's the koopalings who are the real enemy," he said, "It was their fault, their idea and they just forced me to be a part of it." Roy, Larry, and Wendy overheard him and growled.

"Why should I believe you, when everything you ever told me was a lie?" I said, "All my life you told me the world is a cruel place, but the only thing cruel about it are people like you." I charged my hands with fire. "What are you going to do?" he asked, "You wouldn't kill your own uncle would you?" "No Johnson," I said, "I'm not like you. I don't kill in vain." "Oh thank you Nicholas, you're truly noble," he said, "I'll make it up to you. How can I prove myself to you? Tell me anything." "Run," I said, "Run away, Johnson. And never come back." "Yes….. of course," he said as he turned around, "As you wish…. DEAR NEPHEW!" He tried to hit me with his scythe but I grabbed it and kicked the center of it breaking it in half. Johnson tripped and fell down the cliff. He got up and saw Roy, Wendy, and Larry. "Ah, my friends," he said. "Friends?" asked Roy as he laughed, "I thought he said we were the enemy." "Yeah," said Wendy, "That's what I heard." "Larry?" asked Roy. He laughed and licked his lips. Some other koopalings joined them. "No, no.. let…. Let me explain," said Johnson, "No… you don't understand…. I can explain, no!" They cornered him and tore his body apart while eating him alive. Rain came down and washed the flames away.

I came down victorious and everyone saw me. Toadstool ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "I'm so glad you're ok," she said. She kissed me on the cheek and I blushed. "You're a hero," she said. "I am?" I asked. "That was totally amazing," said Cloud. "It was?" I asked. Everyone cheered my name. Toadstool gave me my hat. "I believe this belongs to you," she said. I put it back on. "Ladies and gentlemen, our new warrior!" said Cloud. I went up to the warrior's cliff and put my fist in the air and everyone cheered. A few days later we were having a celebration. Zea gave medals to me, Saria, and the 3 koopalings and one Toadstool. "Ladies and gentlemen, our new heroes of Orphan Town!" said Toadsworth. I made many friends over the past few days, and people begged me again and again to tell the story of how I was the first human to discover the Mushroom Kingdom and become the warrior I am. And this my friends is what you have just seen.

**The End**

Daisy: This movie was amazing. Can we watch it again?

Nicholas: Daisy, we just watched it. Maybe tomorrow.

(Toadbert comes in)

Toadbert: You guys didn't tell me you were watching your origin story! I wanna watch too.

Nicholas: Toadbert we just finished. Show's over.

Toadbert: (Takes the remote and presses rewind) Well you'll just have to rewind it.

Nicholas: Toadbert!

Toadbert: Saria, they're watching the movie!

Nicholas: Oh man…

(Natalie comes in)

Natalie: You guys are watching the movie? (Sits in a seat)

(Nicholas sees other characters)

Nicholas: Why is Pac-man and Mr. Game & Watch here?

Daisy: Daisy invited some more people.

(Sonic takes a seat, then Bowser, then Link and Zelda)

Nicholas: Hey! This is a crowd! (Tries to get out of the crowd and lands in a seat next to Aariqua)

Aariqua: I'd love to see the movie (Kisses his cheek)

Nicholas: (Blushes) Ok… you win Daisy.

Yoshi: Um…. Is it bad if I have a lot of gas in me right now?

Cast:

Nicholas Shay

Princess Toadstool

Saria

Nicholas' Parents

Isaac

Uncle Johnson/The Reaper

Tatanga

Magnesium

Headmaster of Blue Shell Business

Nicholas' Brooklyn Friends

Zea

Cloud

Ike

Lucina

Robin

Bowser

Yoshi

Roy, Wendy and Larry

Koopalings

Demon soldiers

Orphan Kids


End file.
